Soul Mate Story 3 The Boys Go to Hogwarts
by YuYuFanatic14
Summary: Sequel to Further Complications. Yes, yet another YYHHP. Yusuke and Koenma go to Hogwarts for reasons explained last story. Voldemort causes trouble, and they face other problems along the way.
1. Chapter 1

YYF14: Hey, peoples! The second YYH/HP is up! Well, it's not connected to the first one, but I don't care. Thanks, Nekosune, for your review on the last story. Now, I need to remember to do this- disclaimer- I don't own YYH, OR HP, all I own is the plotline, and I'm not even sure if I own that. Just kidding for the last part. ( D Yay, I can do a one eyed smiley! I think. Anyway, I hope you guys like the first chapter. It's long. And just saying, SOME things will be like last time, and some will not. Just saying that in case you recognize some things. Now, I'll shut up so you can read.

* * *

As the group was being shown in, Yusuke was deep in thought. Botan had taken him aside before they had left and told him something very strange.

----"_Yusuke, I need to tell you something."_

"_Sure, Botan, what is it?" Botan was looking serious._

"_It's about you and your bond with Koenma."_

_Yusuke blinked. "Okay, now I'm listening."_

"_Well… you've noticed that it seems to not work sometimes and all in all, it's very unreliable?"_

_Yusuke nodded. "Yeah, what's your point?"_

"_My point is, that it's not supposed to be like that. Since you two haven't completed the bond, it won't work all the way, and that might be important if it shuts down at a crucial time."_

"_So we just complete the bond. How hard can it be?" Botan suddenly blushed, and Yusuke narrowed his eyes._

"_Botan, what exactly do we need to do?"_

"_You… you need to take him, Yusuke. With him willing."_

_Yusuke's eyes widened. "Botan- are you serious?"_

"_Yes, Yusuke. Very serious. And that's why, this school year, you'll have to try and help him get over his problems. If he isn't willing, or even worse, scared, when you try to complete the bond, it won't work, and you only get one try for it. If it doesn't work, then the bond is broken and you are not allowed to try and rebuild it. So basically, you have to make him able to openly express emotion before the school year is out, and then attempt to finish the bond back here."_

_Yusuke sighed. "This year'll be harder than I thought."----_

"Dimwit, pay attention. I don't want you to run into anyone and make trouble in your first five seconds."

Yusuke looked up and realized that he was inside the building.

"Oh… Sorry, Genkai."

As the group continued down the hallway to their rooms, Koenma looked at Yusuke inquisitively.

"Are you okay, Yusuke?"

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah… just thinking."

"Well, that's new."

Yusuke gave Koenma a playful shove. "Hey, that's not nice."

"Boys, behave," Genkai said sternly. "Here are the rooms we'll be staying in until the school year begins. Now, dimwit, you and I have to get our English charms put on. Koenma, you can stay here."

As Yusuke was following Genkai back to the bar area where the owner was, he became lost in thought again. What if this school year didn't work out, and Koenma was still nervous about everything when time was up? No, he shouldn't think about that now. It would only make him nervous. Genkai glanced back at Yusuke, and frowned.

"What's wrong with you now?" she asked.

Yusuke hesitated. "Well… did you hear what Botan said to me before we left?"

"Yes. Once I realized it was something important, I figured I might as well pay attention."

"And?"

Genkai's expression softened.

"I know it worries you, Yusuke. It's going to be hard for both of you. It's a new concept for humans, this kind of thing, and it's going to be even harder on Koenma, because of what Sensui did to him. You're only slightly nervous, because it's new. You haven't had any past bad experiences, so it's hard to imagine what it's like for him."

"Do you have any advice?" Yusuke asked quietly.

"Just be careful, and take it one step at a time. If it seems that he's nervous about something, give him room to think it over. And don't tease him about anything. The stupidest thing in the world in my opinion is a god with little or no self esteem."

Yusuke laughed at that, but quickly turned serious again.

"Thanks, Genkai."

The two walked into the bar area, and the owner quickly caught sight of them and came over.

"You are the two who need the English charm, am I correct?" he asked.

Yusuke frowned. He hadn't understood a word of what the man had said. However, it seemed that Genkai had understood a few words. She nodded, and the man took what looked like a stick out of his pocket. Yusuke looked at him distrustfully, but the man laughed and said some words that Yusuke couldn't understand, and then tapped him on the head with the stick.

"What was that for?" Yusuke muttered angrily. "You could warn a guy before you do something like that."

Genkai sent him a glare. "At least we can understand them now, dimwit."

"Whatever, Grandma."

"The charm worked," the man informed them, and Yusuke was surprised when he could understand what was said.

"Now, if you could leave me your names?"

"Genkai."

Yusuke stayed silent, but Genkai elbowed him.

"Tell him your name."

"…Yusuke."

The man thanked them, and Yusuke started to head back to the room. Once they had gotten back into the hallway, Genkai grabbed his arm.

"Why didn't you answer right away?" she asked.

"I don't like leaving my name with strangers," Yusuke mumbled, taking his arm out of Genkai's grasp.

"Tough. There'll be a lot more people than just him knowing your name by the time this year is over."

"Don't remind me," Yusuke muttered, entering his room.

"Yusuke? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Koenma. I'm fine."

Koenma continued to watch him as he sat on one of the two beds.

"Are you sure? You know I can tell."

_Lavender… yeah, he's worried about me._

"It's nothing big, Koenma. Just annoyed."

"At who?" The lavender color got darker.

"No, I'm not annoyed at you. It's just that I don't like leaving my name with strangers, and I had to tell that guy who did that English charm on us- and I've been speaking English this whole time, right?"

The color changed to an amused cerulean, and Koenma nodded.

"It was funny seeing you figure it out." Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever… well, what are we supposed to do now?"

Genkai entered their room, holding a piece of paper.

"I heard you two, and here, these are the supplies you'll need. You can start today and get the rest of the supplies later if you don't finish. The way to the stores is out back."

With that, she left, and Yusuke looked at the paper, confused.

"This is so weird… Well? D'you want to go start the list?" Yusuke asked. "We have all day, so it's not like we're pressed for time or anything."

Koenma nodded, and the two left the building, coming face-to-face with a wall.

"And how are we supposed to get past this?" Yusuke asked, annoyed.

"I don't know. Should we ask someone?"

"Well, we probably should, but I don't want to."

Koenma laughed softly. "Too proud?"

"Something like that. Hmm… let's try this…"

Yusuke focused his Spirit Energy into his finger, and started poking the wall in random places.

"There has to be a way to open this thing… Here!"

He stepped back from the wall, and it slowly turned into an archway. Both of the boys were impressed.

"Anyway, what do we need to do first?" Yusuke asked distractedly.

"I think we need to change our money," Koenma replied. "I was watching the other people, and it doesn't look like our money is the same."

The two boys entered the alley, and were instantly in awe of everything they saw. They eventually found their way to the bank, and entered.

"What… _are _those things?" Yusuke asked as they saw the goblins.

Koenma shook his head, putting the pacifier in his pocket. "I don't know, but I hope they're friendly."

"Well, would they work in a _bank _if they weren't?"

"…I dunno. Let's just be careful."

"Hmm… maybe you should put your headband on. Isn't it kinda embarrassing?"

The color turned to an embarrassed pale blue, and Koenma put his headband on. Yusuke then realized that that was something he could have said nicer. That was pointing out a problem blatantly.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"Yusuke?"

Yusuke sighed. "What I said. I'm sorry. I could have said that better. Now," And here he brightened up, "Let's go get our money so we can go and get our stuff."

As he followed Yusuke to the counter, Koenma shook his head. He didn't understand why Yusuke was apologizing, but if he had caught something he had said without having another person point it out, then he was getting better at watching his mouth. That would probably help them out a lot this year, considering that they would be at a school.

When the two exited the bank, Yusuke took a look at the list again.

"Okay, looks like we need to get wands at a place called Ollivanders. So, where would that be?"

"I think I saw it on the way here, near the front," Koenma offered.

"Thanks. C'mon."

* * *

YYF14: Well, that was fun. One thought- when I was re-reading this, I realized it sounded like another story I've read. The one where Yusuke and Koenma do the "bonding ceremony" or something like that. I'm not trying to copy off of that, just saying. Anyway, I'll put up the next chapter later today. See you then, and review if you wish!


	2. Chapter 2

YYF14: Okay, chapter 2! Thanks, Nekosune, for reviewing! This chapter's another long one, so I hope you guys like it. Man, I've been busy all afternoon. I got a LOT of fanfic ideas, and I've been writing them all. I'm probably gonna end up posting them, so maybe later I'll put up some stuff in my profile. Anyway, on to the chapter!

* * *

As they entered the shop, they were slightly surprised to see that they were the only ones there. The owner of the shop, an elder man, seemed happy to see them, and walked over.

"First years?" he asked kindly. Yusuke shook his head.

"Not exactly. We're new to all this, but we're being put right into fifth because we're too old for first." Koenma looked at him, confused.

"When'd you find that out?"

"Genkai told me. When, I don't remember, but I know she told me."

"Whatever the circumstances, are you two ready for your wands?"

Yusuke nodded, and turned back to face Koenma.

"You go first."

"Do I have to?" Koenma said, a little nervous.

Yusuke crossed his arms. "I don't see what's so scary about going first. I'll go, then, if you're going to be so wimpy about it."

He stepped up to Mr. Ollivander. "I'm ready." (A:N: Oh, before they try their wands, I wanna say something- I actually made up stuff for their wands- I didn't take from the movie! Yay!)

Mr. Ollivander took a box off the shelf and opened it, handing what looked like a stick to Yusuke.

"Wave it," he instructed. Yusuke did so, and the wand slipped out of his hand, and started hitting him over the head. Mr. Ollivander quickly grabbed it and put it back in the box.

"I am very sorry," he apologized, placing it back on the shelf and taking back another.

"Some wands are very temperamental."

He gave Yusuke another wand, Yusuke waved it, and red electricity came out of it, making the lights of the shop flicker. Yusuke put it down hesitantly, and it stopped.

"I don't think it likes me," he said, staring at it.

"No, it just wasn't the right one for you," Mr. Ollivander replied. "Many students have a hard time picking out wands that suit them. Here, try this one."

Yusuke waved it, and blinked at a tingling feeling he felt. Blue sparks shot out of the end, and Mr. Ollivander smiled.

"Congratulations, this is your wand," he said. "Eleven inches, pine, core of a phoenix tail feather."

Yusuke smiled, and pocketed the wand, handing Mr. Ollivander the money it had cost.

"Your turn," he said to Koenma, and stood near the door. Koenma nodded silently, and stepped forward.

Mr. Ollivander handed him a wand, and Koenma waved it, not really expecting anything to happen. However, blue electricity shot out of it, and Koenma dropped it before anything else could happen. The electricity stopped.

"That was kind of like mine," Yusuke commented. "Except the color was different."

"I used that same wand for you. I wanted to see if the reaction would be any different."

Mr. Ollivander took another wand off of the shelf, and handed it to Koenma. He waved it, and greenish blue bubbles came out of the end.

"Ah, very interesting wand. Twelve inches, willow, core of dragon tail. It is an interesting wand because willow is a wood in wands that most girls get, but dragon tail is a boy core."

Yusuke laughed. "A half girl half boy wand?"

"In a sense. I wasn't expecting you to get this wand. Nobody ever does. But anyway, thank you, and I shall see you some other time."

As the boys left the shop, Yusuke was thinking again. He had made another mistake earlier. He had been rude, _again_. Koenma had been nervous about going first, and he had teased him because of that. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, Koenma," he said softly.

"For what this time? You've said this before."

"I know… I've been really rude today… I don't know why, but I'm just not able to keep my mouth shut."

"It's okay. You've done worse before. It is frustrating doing something new, so I'm not going to blame you for what you've said today. C'mon, let's go get our books and then we can be done for the day."

-----

As the boys lay in bed that night, Yusuke silently promised to himself that he would be nicer to Koenma. Even if this bond wasn't a problem, he should be able to hold his tongue anyway. A soft noise distracted him, and he sat up, looking over at Koenma's bed.

It was empty. Yusuke frowned, and looked around the room, confused. His gaze fell on the windowsill, and there he was.

"Koenma, why're you awake?"

"Why are _you _awake, Yusuke?"

"I asked you first."

Koenma sighed. "I'm allowed to be awake if I want to, Yusuke."

"But you need your sleep. You're already tired enough because you don't eat regularly. You eat like once every other day, and then it's something small."

"Yusuke…"

"I mean it, Koenma. Unless…" Yusuke's eyes widened. "Is it because of the nightmares?"

Koenma looked down, and Yusuke looked at him sympathetically.

"Koenma, you could- if you wanted to- spend the night with me? If you have a nightmare, I can… help you…" As Yusuke was saying this, he was turning a dark red.

Koenma's eyes widened. "Yusuke- I…" He got off the windowsill and sat on the edge of the bed, but didn't move past that.

"I mean it, Koenma. And I won't do anything to you. I'll just sleep."

Koenma had a nervous look on his face, and a piece of Genkai's advice replayed in Yusuke's head. _If he's nervous, give him room to think._

"You don't have to if you don't want to," he said quickly. "I just wanted you to get some sleep, and it just popped into mind…"

Koenma stayed silent for a moment, but slowly seemed to relax.

"Just sleep," he said softly, and gradually lay down under the covers and closed his eyes.

He had taken the headband off, and Yusuke saw the contented blue, but it was tinged with a timid gray. At least Koenma trusted him enough for this… Would he mind an embrace, or did they have to have no contact?

"Actually, a hug might be good right now," Koenma whispered, voice sounding tired.

Yusuke chuckled, but got into a comfortable position and put his arms around Koenma. He felt him tense for a second, but he soon relaxed, and hesitantly put his arms around Yusuke. Yusuke fell asleep quickly, a smile on his face. Koenma trusted him.

-----

The next morning, Yusuke woke early, but he didn't know why. He didn't care why, either, after a few moments. He smiled, seeing that Koenma had stayed with him all night, and his arms weren't hesitant anymore. It was a real embrace.

Suddenly, an unwelcome thought went through Yusuke's mind. What if Koenma was only like this because he was asleep? Would he continue to act like this when he woke up? Yusuke hoped so. If Koenma could trust him enough for this, then he could trust him for a whole lot more.

He was startled out of his thoughts a few moments later. The bond was warning him of something… but what? It nudged him again, and his eyes widened.

_Nightmare… But he looks fine… Actually, scratch that…Damn, he's pale…_

Yusuke shook Koenma's shoulder to try and wake him up, but Koenma tensed and curled up, pulling away from Yusuke.

_Is he EVER going to stop having nightmares? _Yusuke sighed.

"Koenma, please wake up…"

At the sound of his voice, Koenma seemed to relax a bit. Yusuke blinked, getting an idea. If his voice would calm him down, then maybe this would help him stop getting nightmares.

"Koenma, it's okay. He can't hurt you, it's only a dream."

"Yu-suke… Yusuke…" He reached out, and Yusuke held his hand in reassurance.

"You'll be okay, K-chan. Here…" Yusuke pulled him into a protective embrace, but Koenma made a startled sound, trying to pull away. Yusuke started to run his fingers through Koenma's hair, smiling when it seemed to soothe him.

"It's okay, K-chan, I'm here…" Yusuke continued his actions until he became half asleep, drifting off. He could feel the bond at peace, no nightmares, and the last thing he saw before falling asleep was the color pink mixed with blue. Happy and in love.

-----

Koenma woke, feeling oddly comfortable. He could feel someone's arms around him, and he felt protective energy that had a familiar signature…

_Yusuke! What happened? I don't remember anything from last night… What did he do?_

"Koenma? You awake?"

Koenma opened his eyes and nodded. "Yes, but how did you know?"

"The color. It was getting to that nervous yellow-green, so I knew you were probably wondering about what happened last night."

Koenma sat up and looked at Yusuke seriously. "What happened last night?"

"Well, first off, you couldn't sleep, so I suggested you spend the night with me, so in case you got a nightmare I could help. Then, you _did _get a nightmare, and it was a pretty bad one, so I had to help you with that. You were asleep the whole time though… Then we both fell asleep, and… here we are."

"So… nothing happened?"

"Nothing happened."

A few moments of silence passed, and then a knock at the door was heard, startling them both. Genkai entered.

"Are you two ready to get more of your supplies?" she asked. "You only got books and wands yesterday, and it's already eight."

"Okay, okay, we're going!" Yusuke said, resigned. Once Genkai had left, he turned back to Koenma.

"You got your headband?"

Koenma nodded, and the two left the building.

* * *

YYF14: Ok, not a ton happened, but I'm still proud that I made up the wand stuff. Last time I used the stuff from the movie. Anyway, next chapter they'll meet the HP gang! I'll put up the next chapter tomorrow, so... see you then, and review if you wish!


	3. Chapter 3

YYF14: Okay, here's chapter 3! Nekosune, thank you again for the review. Yo-ko-Fox-7... flying badgers? - -# Okaay then... Anyway, on to the chapter!

* * *

"So, what d'you want to get first? We still have the uniform and supplies… How come they can't use paper like ordinary people?"

"Yusuke… The more you complain, the longer it's going to take."

"Whatever… Let's get the uniform first. C'mon."

-----

That afternoon, around one, the two boys had finally finished getting everything they needed, and were sitting outside of the animal shop, watching everyone go by.

"Yusuke, are you _sure _you don't want an animal? You'll need one to deliver mail."

"I don't need one." Yusuke growled as Koenma continued to look at him.

"I _don't_, okay? Just leave me alone!"

Koenma fell silent, and suddenly Yusuke realized he had said something he shouldn't have. Again. He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I've been a real jerk, and I don't know why. Something just makes me angry, and then I take it out on you. I need to watch my mouth better."

"Maybe I should just stay quiet."

Yusuke groaned mentally. This wasn't getting anywhere!

"That's not what I meant. Listen, I'll do my best to watch what I say if you promise to not get all depressed again. Okay?"

"…Okay. But still, what are we going to do about an animal?"

"Hmm… Could I call Puu?"

Koenma shrugged. "Worth a shot."

Yusuke closed his eyes and concentrated on his Spirit Energy. _C'mon, Puu… I need you. You can find me._

A squealing noise was heard, and Yusuke opened his eyes, seeing Puu sitting on his lap. He grinned.

"It worked, Koenma! Now _that's _cool."

Koenma gave a small smile and watched Yusuke play with Puu. Suddenly, he sensed something that might be a problem.

"Yusuke, there's a person who's giving me a bad feeling around here," he said quietly.

Yusuke blinked. "Who? Everyone here seems to be just doing normal stuff."

"Sense harder. I can't tell where it's coming from."

Yusuke closed his eyes, trying to tell where the energy was coming from, and frowned. He opened his eyes and looked over a blonde boy with a sneering face. There were two other boys with him, but they were much bigger and stupider looking.

"Over there," Yusuke said softly, pointing. "I think we should stay away from them."

However, the blonde boy looked over in their direction and frowned. He motioned to the boys behind him, and started to approach Yusuke and Koenma.

"I haven't seen you before," the boy stated. "New students?"

Yusuke crossed his arms. "What's it to you?"

The boy seemed surprised that someone would talk back to him. The surprise only lasted a few moments, though, and then an annoyed look crossed his face.

"You shouldn't be so cocky," he said in a stuck-up tone. "It'll get you into a lot of trouble at Hogwarts. Anyway, where are you two from? You don't look normal."

"We're from Japan, if it matters for anything," Yusuke responded in a bored tone. "And if you're just gonna be annoying, can you please leave?"

"Big words. Could you back those up if you had to? And what about your friend? He looks weak to me."

Yusuke growled, seeing Koenma's expression become dejected.

"Take that back."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'll punch your teeth out if you don't."

The boy raised an eyebrow, amused. "You really think I'll let you? Crabbe, Goyle, take care of him."

Yusuke chuckled. "Lackeys? Too weak to do the work yourself?"

"If someone can do the work for you, why _bother_ doing it yourself?"

Just as one of the larger boys was going to start a fight, three other teenagers come over, distracting them all.

"What do you want, Potter?" the boy said angrily.

"Nothing, really, but what are you doing to the new kids?" the boy responded.

The blonde boy scowled but didn't reply, and stalked off, the other boys following him. The three teens sighed in relief, and the girl turned to them.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. We heard that there would be some new students this year that were transferring into our year. You're them, right?"

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah."

The red haired boy stepped forward. "I'm Ron Weasley, and he's Harry Potter. That annoying guy that just left was Draco Malfoy. He's a real jerk, so just ignore him."

Yusuke nodded again. "Okay. I'm Yusuke Urameshi, and he's Koenma. We're from Japan, so we had to get these weird spells that let us speak English."

Hermione looked interested, but before she could say anything, Harry cut her off.

"We heard that there was going to be a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year from Japan, too," he said. "Do you know him?"

Yusuke blinked, then started laughing. "I didn't know she was gonna _teach_! Crazy…"

The other three stared at him in shock.

"It's a girl?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Do you know her?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it's a girl, and yes, I know her. Her name's Genkai, and I've known her for forever."

Hermione seemed awed that someone she knew was close friends with a teacher.

"How old is she?" Hermione asked.

"Ancient. She's a pain in the neck sometimes, but she knows what she's talking about."

Harry just then noticed Puu, who was sitting behind Yusuke.

"What is that thing?" he asked curiously. Yusuke looked at where Harry was pointing and smiled, picking Puu up.

"He's my little buddy. Not exactly sure what he is, but he's been with me for a while."

"He's a kind of phoenix," Koenma said softly. "In his other form. Remember?"

Yusuke thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah…" Seeing the look on Koenma's face, he frowned. "You okay?" he asked in Japanese.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yusuke sighed.

"Don't be upset over what that jerk said. I know you're not weak. Think about your Spirit Powers. If he had known about that, he wouldn't have said that."

Koenma gave a small smile. "I guess."

"What are you guys talking about?"

The two boys looked back at the others.

"We can't speak Japanese. What were you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing. So, are you guys done getting your stuff?" Yusuke asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, so we're just hanging around Diagon Alley until September first comes around. You two staying in the Leaky Cauldron, too?"

Yusuke nodded. "Genkai's with us, too."

"Could we meet her?" Hermione asked eagerly. Ron rolled his eyes.

Yusuke shrugged. "I guess. I dunno what she does during the day while we're gone, but we could see if she's not busy. C'mon."

The group headed off toward the inn, Puu choosing to sit on Yusuke's head, making him look, (in Yusuke's opinion,) like a fool.

* * *

YYF14: Well, I hope you guys liked that chapter. It wasn't as long as the others, and not much happened, but the next one, in my opinion, is gonna be better. -sigh- I did the Puu thing almost exactly the same as from the last one. Anyway next chapter up later today, and I might put up three if I'm bored. Sometimes summer is really boring. See you later, and review if you wish!


	4. Chapter 4

YYF14: Okay, chapter 4. I don't really have anything to say, so... you can go ahead and read.

* * *

"Genkai, could we talk to you for a minute?" Yusuke asked, knocking on her door.

"What do you want, dimwit?"

"We made some friends and they want to meet you."

Genkai opened the door, slight surprise on her face.

"You made new friends that fast? I'm impressed."

Harry and Ron seemed surprised that they were taller than their teacher, who looked to be much older than them. Hermione stepped forward.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. We were told that you were going to be a teacher at our school this year."

Genkai nodded. "That's right. And?"

"I just wanted to be able to meet the new teacher. No one ever stays in this position for long, and I wanted to meet the new teacher as soon as possible."

"How come no one stays in the position for long?" Yusuke asked. "Sounds creepy."

"There's just always something that happens that makes them leave," Harry said, shrugging.

"Why don't you kids run along and get some ice cream or something?" Genkai suggested. "Here, it's on me." She handed them some coins, and Yusuke grinned.

"Thanks, Genkai! C'mon, guys, let's go!" The group headed out, ready to have fun for the rest of the day.

-----

Through August, Yusuke and Koenma hung out with their new friends almost every day, until there were two days left before they would have to go to the school. That morning, around three in the afternoon, Yusuke and Koenma were sitting in their room at the inn, Yusuke staring at the ceiling and thinking.

_Okay, so it's the twenty-ninth, two days left of summer… Well, Koenma's been doing well… Eating more- well, once a day, but better than he has been, even though it's still small… He's been quiet when we're around the others, but he seems to be having a good time… And we haven't seen that stupid Malfoy kid anymore… That's good…_

Yusuke closed his eyes and sighed. Things had been going good, both for himself and Koenma. Koenma wasn't being as shy, and had taken to sleeping in Yusuke's bed.

Yusuke smiled to himself at the memory of when that habit had started.

----Yusuke had just fallen asleep, tired out from the busy day. His new friends had dragged him all over Diagon Alley, showing him everything, and introducing him to people from the school. All he wanted was to sleep.

A few minutes later, he had woken enough to feel someone tapping on his shoulder, but he ignored it. Maybe they'd go away…

Another tap. Come on… he was tired, couldn't it wait for morning?

"Yusuke? Are- are you awake?" Oh. Koenma. But before he could sit up, he heard footsteps going away from the bed.

"Wait." Koenma looked back at him, confused.

"Yusuke?"

"What is it?" Yusuke sat up, rubbing his eyes. Koenma suddenly looked nervous.

"I… I just wanted to know if I could- that is, if it was okay with you-"

Yusuke held up a hand. "Slow down. Now just say it straight. What is it that you want?"

Koenma blushed. "Could- could I sleep with you, tonight?"

Yusuke blinked, not expecting an answer like that. After a moment of silence, Koenma blushed further. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that-"

"Hey, I never said no." Koenma looked up at him, eyes wide.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah. Now, c'mon over here. I'm tired."

Koenma hesitantly sat on the edge of the bed, watching Yusuke carefully. When Yusuke motioned for him to lie down, he did so, and Yusuke lay down as well, holding him close. Yusuke smiled as Koenma moved closer. If Koenma was comfortable with sharing a bed with him, he must be another step away from Sensui, and another step towards… completing the bond…-----

That thought brought Yusuke out of his reminiscing. The bond would have to be completed when this year was over, and he wasn't sure if Koenma would be ready by then. Sure, he was getting more comfortable with some things, but _that_ was asking a little much of him.

Yusuke felt someone watching him, and he turned over onto his side, seeing Koenma watching him.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

Koenma nodded. "Yeah, but you keep getting this look on your face… You're not thinking of anything happy, are you?"

"Well, I was thinking of the time when you started to sleep with me, and then that turned into something else…" Yusuke trailed off, and Koenma decided not to push. If Yusuke wanted to tell him, he would. But then again…

"Yusuke, is it about Keiko?"

Yusuke sighed. He might as well tell the truth about that, even if that wasn't what had slipped.

"I do love you, K-chan, don't ever doubt that. It's just… I feel kinda guilty about not telling her that I didn't like her before… before all of this happened. I know she knows all about us, and is okay with it, but I don't know about how she's gonna feel about us just coming here without telling her first. And my mom… I don't know how she's gonna react to us _or _the fact that we're going to a magic school halfway across the world without telling her. The guys too… We didn't tell them about the school."

Koenma thought for a moment. "Well, as for telling them all about the school, we could call Botan and ask her to tell them all where we will be for the school year. Then, once we get home, we could tell your mother about us."

"Yeah, but I don't know if she's gonna like it or not. I don't want her to reject me like Keiko. And what about your dad? What's _he _gonna say about it?"

Koenma suddenly looked scared. "…I don't know. I mean, he'll know that it's a good thing that I've found my soul mate, but… I don't know if he'll get mad because it's a boy… Oh, Yusuke, I'm nervous."

Yusuke regretted saying anything. Koenma was doing just fine, and then he _had _to make him nervous again by mentioning his dad. He shook the thoughts away and held Koenma closer. This wasn't the time for thinking like that.

"Don't think about it, K-chan. It'll be okay. We'll get over it when we get to it. But for now, how about we call Botan and have her give that message to the others?"

Koenma nodded, and Yusuke took out the communication mirror.

* * *

YYF14: Okay, I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I think I'll be able to put another up this afternoon. I don't remember the last time I did three in a day, or if I even HAVE done three in a day. Well, see you later, and review if you wish!


	5. Chapter 5

YYF14: Okay, chapter 5, the fifth of today. Nekosune, thank you for reviewing. Okay, this one covers the train ride.Next chapter's the Sorting. Some things might be the same as is the other story, some are not. It was a lot of fun coming up with the Every Flavor Bean flavors, I'll say that. Anyway, I'll be quiet so you can read.

* * *

As it turned out, only Keiko and the gang got the real story, and were okay with it. Atsuko was told that Yusuke was going to a special school for the year because he always ditched normal school. She seemed to believe it, so everything was going fine.

On August 31, Yusuke, Koenma, and Genkai met up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, as they were all going to go to the train station together. Once they reached the station, Genkai left them to go to wherever the teachers go, so the group was all on their own.

"Ron, where's Fred and George?" Hermione asked. "They should be here."

Suddenly, a loud "BANG" was heard, and the group turned to see the two Weasely twins standing next to the train.

"Stop complaining, we're right here," one said jokingly.

"About time, guys, we thought you were going to get left behind," Ron said. "The others are already on the train, right?"

One of the twins nodded. "Yep. They wanted to be sure to get good seats. Honestly, I don't see why they bother. Every seat has a window view."

Hermione rolled her eyes and led them onto the train. Fred and George left them almost as soon as they got on, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione led Yusuke and Koenma into a compartment near the back of the train. They all put their trunks in the luggage rack, Yusuke helping Koenma with his since it was heavy and Koenma wasn't exactly in a very good physical condition.

"So, we didn't get to see you these past few days. What have you been doing?" Harry asked, once they had all chosen seats. Yusuke and Koenma were sitting next to each other on one side of the compartment, Harry and Ron were sitting across from them, and Hermione was sitting on the ledge in front of the window with her book.

Yusuke shrugged. "Nothing much. We've just been hanging out at the inn, getting familiar with the books… Hey, we haven't been here for the past few years, so we need to get caught up," he defended, seeing the looks of incredulity on Harry and Ron's faces.

Yusuke, Harry, and Ron quickly got into a discussion of what they wanted to do once they had gotten to Hogwarts, but it was frequently interrupted by them having to explain things to Yusuke. They didn't seem to mind, however. It seemed that they were having fun being able to explain everything they knew to a person who hadn't heard of any of it.

Hermione had her nose buried in a book, and Koenma was lost in thought. However, Hermione quickly grew bored, and looked over at Koenma, studying him. He made her curious. She wanted to know why he was acting so held back, and she was curious because she, Harry, Ron, and Yusuke had all been able to pick up their trunks fairly easy, but Koenma had no ability whatsoever in picking it up. He didn't seem to be in a good condition at all. He looked skinny, too, and if anything touched his back hard, or a lot of other parts, he would wince. There was something up, and she wanted to know what.

She couldn't ask, though. Whenever you asked a person about something like that, they would always get all secretive, and you'd never get anything out of them. This would be a mystery she'd have to solve on her own. Well, unless Harry or Ron wanted to help, but boys were so unreliable.

About half an hour into the ride, the snacks trolley came by, and Ron got excited. He bought some Every Flavor Beans, and some Chocolate Frogs. He handed some out to everyone, and Yusuke stared at the Chocolate Frog distrustfully.

"It's not a real frog, right?" he asked. Ron shook his head.

"No. Just eat it, it tastes great. There's a card in it, too. They're fun to collect."

Once most of the Chocolate Frogs were gone, and Yusuke had a reasonable amount of Wizard and Witches cards, Ron suggested they eat the every flavor beans.

"Just be careful," Harry cautioned. "They _mean _every flavor. They have stuff like grass in there, not just the normal flavors."

Yusuke shrugged and put a green one in his mouth. He grimaced, but finished eating the bean anyway.

"Spinach," he muttered, and reached for the Chocolate Frog that Koenma hadn't eaten.

"Yusuke, that's his," Hermione said, slightly annoyed. "Let him eat it."

"He can have it," Koenma said softly. "I'm not hungry."

Yusuke paused, looking at Koenma seriously. Hermione was right. He spoke in Japanese, as what he wanted to say was private.

"Koenma, maybe you should eat it. You didn't eat yesterday, or the day before. Are you really not hungry, or is there something else wrong? Did I say anything stupid again?"

Koenma shook his head. "No, Yusuke, you didn't do anything. I just don't feel hungry. I know it's not good, but I don't feel like eating."

Yusuke sighed, but nodded. "Fine, but once we get to school, you're going to need to start eating. School is hard."

"What are you guys talking about?" Harry asked, confused.

"Nothing important. Here, you try a bean," Yusuke said quickly.

Harry shrugged and put a purple one in his mouth, sighing in relief when it was just a simple grape.

The group continued to eat the beans and talk about random things. There was an odd assortment of flavors in their packs. There were the spinach and grape ones, but there was also buttered toast, maple syrup, grass, coffee, pepper, salt, cranberry, and various fish.

The hours dragged on, until they were each almost asleep. A voice came on over the speakers, instructing them to change into their robes, as they would be at Hogwarts in half an hour. Hermione went into another compartment to change with the girls, while Harry, Ron, Yusuke, and Koenma stayed in their compartment.

Harry and Ron looked at Yusuke and Koenma curiously. They hadn't started to change yet, and most of the other boys had already started to change their shirts.

"Can't we just put it on over what we're already wearing?" Yusuke asked.

Harry shook his head. "It's not just a robe, there's a shirt and tie, too, for the boys."

Yusuke groaned, but started to change as well after taking Puu off of his lap. Puu had been insistent in sitting there for over half the ride.

Ron watched Yusuke for a moment, then whispered in Harry's ear.

"Is it just me, or does he look really strong?"

"No, it's not just you, he really does."

Eventually, they had all gotten changed except for Koenma. He was still sitting there, staring out the window. Yusuke sighed and spoke to him in Japanese.

"I know what's wrong, Koenma. Here, maybe we can find an empty compartment."

When he got no response, Yusuke rolled his eyes and pulled Koenma out of the compartment. Harry and Ron watched, confused.

"Do you have any idea whatsoever what they're doing?" Hermione asked, coming back into the compartment. Both boys shook their heads.

"They are _so _confusing…"

The boys came back in a few minutes later, both looking uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. Yusuke shook his head.

"Nothing big, just the uniform isn't too comfortable. I liked the one back home a lot better. No ties…"

"You'll get used to it," Hermione reassured them. "Once they get washed once or twice, they're so comfortable, anything else feels strange."

Yusuke shrugged, and picked up Puu, settling him in his lap again. Everyone stayed very quiet for the final minutes while Hogwarts came into view.

* * *

YYF14: Okay, I hope you guys likedthis chapter. I'll put up the next one tomorrow. Nothing much to say, so... see you tomorrow, and review if you wish!


	6. Chapter 6

YYF14: Hey, peoples! Chapter 6, I think. Nekosune, thanks for reviewing. Okay, I'm not going to be putting up two chapters today because I'm almost at the part where I left off and need to keep writing, and I think that it's better to get one a day for a few days than two one day and then none for five. So, with that said, here's chapter 6!

* * *

"Whoa, that's the school?" Yusuke asked incredulously. "It's a castle!"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, it's very old. Now, I need to tell you two something, and you have to pay attention. Since this is your first year, you're going to have to go on the boats with Hagrid, while we go with the rest of the kids our year. Just follow the rest of the first years into the hall, and get Sorted. You'll find out what that is later," she added, as Yusuke was about to ask. "We don't have time to answer questions. Just follow what you're told, and I hope you get into Gryffindor. That's what we're all in," she said, pointing to herself, Ron, and Harry. "Good luck."

The voice came over the speakers again, instructing the students of what to do, and telling them to leave their luggage on the train, as it would be taken up later.

"Does that mean I have to leave Puu on the train?" Yusuke asked. "He's my animal, but he doesn't have a cage or anything."

"He'd follow you anyway," Koenma said. "You might as well."

"No, I'll take him," Harry offered. "I'll keep him until you get Sorted. Then, if you're in Gryffindor, you don't have to worry about where he is."

"Thanks. C'mon, Koenma, we have to go."

The two boys left, and Puu settled himself in Harry's arms. Ron blinked.

"I think he understood what was going on."

"Well, he isn't a normal animal, so he might be able to," Hermione suggested.

Ron shrugged. "Whatever. Let's just get off of the train."

-----

Yusuke and Koenma got off of the train and started looking around for this Hagrid person. They had been told a lot about him from Harry and the group, including the fact that he was fairly large, so he should be easy to spot.

"Yusuke, I think I see him."

Yusuke turned around to see a _very _large man walking along the platform.

"Firs' years! Firs' years, over here!" he called, beckoning towards the students coming off of the train. Yusuke sighed.

"Well, I trust this is Hagrid," he said. "But they could have told us he was ten feet tall!"

"You've _battled _bigger people, Yusuke," Koenma pointed out as they followed the rest of the students.

"Yeah, I know. I should have expected something like this from a magical place anyway, but still… it's weird."

"I don't deny that, Yusuke."

Yusuke smiled. Koenma was definitely in a better mood than he had been on the train, thank goodness. After a few minutes, they came to a stop in front of a lake.

"How are we supposed to get across this?" Yusuke asked, a little annoyed. It seemed really stupid to lead them to a lake when they had a school to get to.

"Be patient, now," Hagrid said to no one in particular, and whistled. To many people's surprise, a fleet of boats came towards the shore.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, getting one boat all to himself.

Everyone got into a boat, and there were four in every one, except for one. No one would sit with Yusuke and Koenma for some reason. Maybe it was because they looked older than they should and the first years didn't trust them. Whatever reason it was, no one really minded. Hagrid gave another whistle, and the boats set off for the castle, all of the students looking about themselves in awe.

-----

Back with Harry and the gang, they got into one of the coaches, making sure to close the door before anyone else could join them. Malfoy had been close by, and they didn't want to have to deal with him.

"Do you think that the new students would be able to see the creatures pulling these?" Harry asked thoughtfully once they had started moving.

"I doubt it, Harry," Hermione replied. "Didn't you say that you had to see someone die to be able to see them? Do you really think that they would have seen someone die?"

Harry shrugged. "I dunno, I was just thinking."

"Speaking of thinking, do you think that they'll get into Gryffindor?" Ron asked.

"I hope so. We've gotten to be good friends with them. It would be annoying if they got Sorted into Slytherin or something," Harry replied. His friends agreed.

When they reached the school, they quickly got to their seats. The first years would be here soon, and then the Sorting would begin.

"Get outta the boats now, an' follow me!" Hagrid called, once the boats had landed on the opposite shore. He led them along a short path, up to a large door. He knocked, and an old woman opened the door. She had a stern look on her face that even Yusuke respected.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said. The woman nodded, and Hagrid left, the woman beckoning the students to follow her.

They followed her down a long hallway, then through another large door into a large hall, filled with the rest of the students.

"Wow… that's a lot of people…" Yusuke murmured. Koenma agreed, and then their attention was captured by the old woman who was probably giving instructions.

"Once your name is called, you will go up to that stool there, and put that hat on. It will tell you what House you will belong in, and you will go to that table. Understand?"

Some students nodded, and the woman took out a list, reading out the first name. A girl stepped out of the line, and timidly walked up to the stool, putting the hat on. It came down over her eyes. Silence reigned in the hall for a few seconds, then a rip in the hat's brim opened, and it _shouted _a word.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Yusuke's eyes widened at the fact that the hat could talk. The girl quickly took off the hat, and hurried over to a table, where the students were clapping and cheering.

The Sorting continued in this manner until Yusuke and Koenma were the only people left in the line. An old man at the head table stood, and all chatter stopped.

"This year, we have two students joining us from Japan," the man said. "They will only be here for one year, and they are coming into fifth year as they are too old for first. I expect you all to be considerate and help them in any way you can."

He sat down, and Professor McGonagall beckoned to Koenma. He nervously came up, and put the hat on his head. He waited, and suddenly, a voice spoke up.

"Hmm… a different kind of person this year… a challenge…"

Koenma stayed silent as the hat muttered incoherently to itself.

"Ah, immortality… you might do well in Slytherin. They want immortality."

Koenma remembered that Malfoy was in Slytherin, and shook his head.

"Please not Slytherin, please not Slytherin, I want to be in Gryffindor, that's where Yusuke'll be, and where my other friends are…"

The hat stayed silent for a moment, then made a sound like it was making a final decision.

"Well, you do have courage for when you need it… it seems like you should be in… GRYFFINDOR!"

The last word was shouted out to the entire hall, and cheering erupted from the table on the right. Koenma hurried to the table and found a seat next to Harry and the others. It was now Yusuke's turn to be Sorted.

"Hmm… Much courage in this one, been through a lot…" Yusuke blinked.

_You're reading my mind?_

"Well, of course. How else would I sort you? What would I go on?"

_Good point._

"Yes, well… ah, you have proved yourself worthy for… GRYFFINDOR!"

More cheering erupted from the Gryffindor table, and Yusuke hurried over to take a seat beside Koenma. Harry gave Yusuke Puu back, who was chirping happily.

The old man stood up again.

"Well, now that the Sorting is over, I have a few words before we can eat. First off, to the first years, my name is Professor Dumbledore, and I am the headmaster here at Hogwarts. There are some rules that _cannot _be broken- such as, no one is allowed into the forest on the grounds, as there are some creatures in there that are deadly. Werewolves, acromantulas, things like that. Now, you may eat."

As he sat down, the plates magically filled with food, evoking gasps of surprise from the first years. The surprise was quickly overcome, however, by the fact that they were hungry, and could marvel at the magic later.

* * *

YYF14: Well, I admit to doing almost exactly the same for he Sorting, but I don't care. Oh, and about the update, I MIGHT update again today if I get some writing done, so hope for inspiration! Anyway, see you when I see you, and revew if you wish!


	7. Chapter 7

YYF14: Okay, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that this chapter is a shorter one. I am going to be putting another one up later today. And, with that, here's the chapter!

* * *

After a few minutes, Puu started chirping worriedly at Yusuke.

"What is it, little guy? You hungry?"

Puu shook his head and chirped again, laying one of his ears on Yusuke's chest.

"I don't get it, Puu."

"What's wrong with him?" Koenma asked, noticing what was happening.

"I don't know, he just started chirping- wait a minute… Puu, is that what you meant?"

Puu nodded. Koenma looked at Yusuke, confused.

"What are you talking about?"

Yusuke looked at him seriously. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked in Japanese. "Puu's worried about you for some reason."

"I feel fine. Are you sure he's worried about me?"

Yusuke shrugged. "'S what it seems like. You sure, Puu?"

Puu nodded again. "Puuuu…"

"Yusuke, what's wrong with your animal?"

Yusuke looked up to see Harry looking at him curiously.

"I don't know what's up with him, honestly. He isn't making any sense. Maybe he's just tired or something. I'm really glad I got in Gryffindor, though," he added. "At least we're not going to have to put up with Malfoy, right?"

"Actually, we will have some classes with him, but not enough to drive us crazy," Hermione said, joining in the conversation. "He really is an annoying person, but as long as I'm not in the same House as him, I won't complain."

Yusuke shrugged. "I hope it won't matter. I hate that kid."

"Anyway… did you get your schedule?" Ron asked. "We got ours in our letters."

Yusuke nodded, handing it over. "Genkai gave us ours."

"Hey, you guys have the same schedule as me and Harry!" Ron exclaimed.

Yusuke smiled. "I guess we won't get lost too fast, then." He looked up at the head table. "So when do we get to go to bed?"

"When the teachers are done eating," Harry replied. "It'll take them about ten more minutes. So, what's it like, living in Japan?"

The next few minutes consisted of Yusuke talking with Harry and Ron about what Japan was like, while hiding the fact that he was Spirit Detective. It was kind of hard explaining what he spent his time doing, though, because recently, most of his time had been spent doing supernatural things. Koenma and Hermione stayed silent, watching the three talk. Puu had fallen asleep.

Dumbledore stood again, and the hall soon fell silent.

"I hope you have all had a good dinner," Dumbledore said. "And now that we are all full up, it is time for bed! Goodnight!"

He sat down, but Yusuke continued to watch the teachers. He scanned the table, looking for Genkai. He found her sitting in between a hook-nosed, ugly man, and another man who was even shorter than her.

"Yusuke? Are you coming?"

Yusuke looked up to see the Gryffindor table leaving. He ran over, catching up to his friends.

"Gryffindors this way. Hurry up, now."

An older student led the Gryffindors up many staircases, many of which moved, startling the new students. The moving paintings also caught much attention. After what felt like forever, they finally stopped in front of a painting of a fat lady.

"Password?" she asked. The boy responded with a word that Yusuke couldn't hear, and the woman nodded approvingly, the painting coming off of its hinges, revealing a passageway. The boy led them through the hallway, and they came out into a large room.

"This is the common room. You may come here after classes, or on weekends. The way to the girls' room is on my left, the boys are on my right. You are only allowed into your specific room. Goodnight."

The students quickly filtered into their respective dormitories, and prepared for bed. Once the lights had been put out and everyone was settling into bed, Yusuke sat up and looked around the room. His bed was on one side of the window, Harry's was across from his. Next to Harry was Ron, and across from Ron was Koenma, who was on the other side of the window, next to Yusuke. Harry and Ron seemed to be asleep, like most of the other boys in the dorm. Puu was sleeping on Yusuke's bed, by his feet. He looked so cute when he was asleep.

Yusuke looked over at Koenma's bed, sensing nervousness.

_-Koenma, you okay?-_

_-Yusuke… I'm nervous. What if I go back to my other form when I'm asleep?-_

Yusuke blinked. That _was _a problem.

_-Well, I guess I could give you some of my energy if you need it. Just make sure you keep your headband on.-_

_-Okay.-_

Yusuke concentrated on the link, sending energy through like he had before when he had helped Koenma activate the Mafuukan. He kept the energy flowing for about ten seconds, then stopped.

_-Is that enough?-_

_-I think so. Thanks, Yusuke.-_

Yusuke smiled. -_You're welcome. Now, was there anything else you were nervous about?-_

Koenma paused, and Yusuke felt an embarrassed feeling come through the link.

_-Koenma, what is it?-_

-…_I know it's really stupid, but… this is the first time I haven't slept with you in a while. It doesn't matter, I was just thinking about it, but we can't do anything now; we're at school.-_

Yusuke laughed softly. One of the first things Koenma thought of was about that… Maybe that was a good sign. He was brave enough to bring it up without much prodding.

_-Yusuke? You think it's funny?-_

Yusuke frowned. -_No. Why would I?-_

_-You felt like it was funny.-_ Yusuke could hear the hurt in Koenma's voice.

_-No, that's not what I meant. I was happy that you could bring something like that up without me having to ask you a million times what was up. I don't know why I laughed.-_

He didn't receive a response. Yusuke sighed. _Good going, Yusuke. You just _had _to do that, didn't you?_

_-Look, Koenma, I'm sorry. You know that I've been acting stupid lately. I don't know why. I've told you that.-_

Again, no response. Yusuke lay back down and stared at the ceiling. This year wasn't starting out very good at all.

* * *

YYF14: Well, even though it was a short chapter, I hope you guys liked it, and again, I will be putting up another one later today. So, see you then, and review if you wish!


	8. Chapter 8

YYF14: Unfortunately, this is as far as I got. I'm gonna have to start writing fast if I wanna keep up my daily updates. But, that isn't always easy, so... for now, I'm going to be either updating daily or every other day, maybe every two days if I'm stuck. I'll post my status on my profile, mostly to keep myself working. Ugh... anyway, I hope you guys like what I came up with for this chapter. So, I'll stop talking and you can read.

* * *

The next morning, Yusuke woke early. He couldn't hear anybody else moving around, so he started to go back to sleep, but then something poked him in the back. He sat up quickly, looking around, but only saw Puu sitting next to him.

"What is it, buddy?" Yusuke whispered. "It's still early."

Puu had a worried look on his face, but didn't say anything.

"Spit it out, Puu. What's wrong?"

Puu lifted his ears, pointing one at Yusuke and one at Koenma. "Puu. Puuuuuuu…"

"You were saying this earlier. Something about Koenma and me?"

Puu nodded.

"Then what is it?"

A scared feeling came from Puu. He didn't say anything, but the feeling was strong enough.

"Something's going to happen that scares us?"

However, Puu was so scared, he couldn't respond, and even though Yusuke tried to calm him down, he wouldn't make sense.

"Fine, if you're going to be difficult, I'm going to sleep for another few hours."

Yusuke lay down and ignored Puu, quickly falling asleep. Puu watched Yusuke worriedly, wrapping his long ears around himself.

-----

Off somewhere else in Britain, Lord Voldemort was plotting a new way to get to Harry Potter. He had been sensing very strong power recently, and he was trying to think of a way to use that power to do what he wanted to do. The power was currently residing at Hogwarts. Of course.

He concentrated on the power, a vision of where it was forming in his mind. Two teenage boys? Two _boys _were the source of this power? No matter. This would make it easier.

Voldemort raised his wand and a smoke version of himself appeared. He smirked. This was a spell he had made up himself. You could duplicate yourself and possess a person for a prolonged period of time. If he could possess one of the boys with this power, he would be in control of it and be able to find a way to use it to destroy Potter. He sent the duplicate off to Hogwarts, and ordered it to possess the black haired boy. He was in between asleep and awake, the easiest time for the possession to work.

Now, since it was a very complex spell, he would only be able to do it for certain lengths at a time, so he had to choose his timing carefully, and make sure that nothing got in his way.

-----

The next morning at breakfast, Yusuke and Koenma were both quiet. Yusuke wasn't feeling like himself that morning, and didn't want to say anything that would be rude, like when they were back at Diagon Alley. Koenma was quiet because of what had happened the night before with Yusuke. All in all, it was a very uncomfortable silence in that part of the Gryffindor table.

Finally Yusuke spoke up, choosing his words carefully.

"Which class do we have first?" he asked Harry. Since he and Koenma had the same schedules as Harry and Ron, they were letting Harry tell them where to go. After all, he knew the school better.

"Let's see… we all have Potions first…" Harry groaned. "With the Slytherins."

"Are you serious?" Ron asked, looking at his own schedule. "We _always _have Potions with them!"

"So you shouldn't be surprised," Hermione put in. The boys rolled their eyes, but they knew she was right.

Suddenly, a loud noise distracted them all. Ron looked up towards a hole in the roof, smiling.

"The mail's here."

The first years watched in amazement as the many owls swooped in from the outside, dropping their packages and letters precisely over the recipient. The chaos only lasted for a minute or so, then the owls left, and the chatter resumed.

"Aw, I didn't get anything," Ron said, disappointed. Harry shrugged.

"I never get anything either, unless it's from Sirius," he said.

"But that's you. You don't have a million people who know you enough to write to you. I have brothers and parents and stuff."

The two then started discussing letters and packages they had gotten, and other things about owls. Yusuke looked at them, confused, then turned to Hermione.

"Do they do this a lot?"

"What? Discuss things that don't matter? Yes, unfortunately."

The bell rang, startling Harry and Ron from their conversation.

"So, where's the classroom?" Yusuke asked as the five of them left the Great Hall.

"It's in the dungeons," Harry replied. "Follow us."

As they reached the classroom door, they saw Malfoy waiting for them.

"So, I have classes with the new kids," he drawled. "Great."

"Shut it, Malfoy," Ron muttered. The rest of the group ignored Malfoy and filed into the classroom. However, just before Yusuke and Koenma could enter, Malfoy grabbed Koenma's wrist.

"Good luck," he said insultingly. "You'll need it. This class isn't meant for newbies."

A surprised look came over his face, and he let go of Koenma.

"What's _wrong _with you?" he asked, a slightly confused sound to his voice. "You're just skin and bones!"

Yusuke glared at Malfoy and walked over to where Harry and his friends were sitting. Koenma followed. Once they had sat down, Yusuke started to talk in Japanese.

"Koenma? You okay?"

"Yeah, he didn't get the bruise, but I _really _don't like him."

"Just ignore him. He an immature idiot. Kuwabara looks like a genius compared to that Malfoy kid." (A:N: Sorry, Kuwa, but I just had to put that. To me it seemed like something Yusuke would say.)

Koenma laughed at that, then looked up at the door. "Yusuke, the teacher's energy doesn't feel particularly nice. Maybe we should be careful."

Once the teacher stepped in, all of the students sat up straight. Yusuke realized why once he had seen the teacher's face. He looked even sterner than that McGonagall lady.

"Welcome to Potions class," the teacher said in a cold voice. "Since I've had you all before, there are no rules to explain. The instructions for today are on the board, the ingredients you will need that are not in your kits are in the cupboard. You may begin."

Yusuke stared at the board for a moment, then turned to Harry.

"Harry, we haven't taken this class before. What are we supposed to do?"

"Find the ingredients on the board that you have, then get the ones that you don't have from the cupboard, then put them in in the order that it says and then follow the stirring instructions from there."

Yusuke took another look at the board and sighed. "I don't think this class is going to be much fun."

When there were five minutes left in the class, the teacher stood and instructed that everyone stop and get back to their seat. He started to walk through the rows, inspecting everyone's cauldron.

Yusuke was nervous, even if he wasn't showing it. This was his first class in this school, and he highly doubted he did it right. Koenma was thinking the same thing.

"Potter…_and _Weasley… acceptable. Granger… perfect." He stopped in front of Yusuke.

"I don't believe I know your name."

"Yusuke Urameshi. I'm one of the new students."

"Yes…let's see…" Snape paused, and Yusuke bit his lip, hoping he didn't do anything wrong.

"Exceeds expectations, Mr. Urameshi. Better than I would have expected from a new student in this level. Your friend as well. You both have done… well... for a first day."

Yusuke blinked in surprise, and his friends stared at him, amazed. Snape simply returned to his desk and sat.

"Class dismissed."

* * *

YYF14: Well, I hope that was good. The Potions class wasn't too exciting, but oh well. Next chapter I'll try to get in two classes. I'm thinking of doing Care of Magical Creatures and Transfiguration. That might help me get out of writer's block. Those classes have a lot of possiblilities. Again, sorry about the Kuwa joke, for all those Kuwa fans who might actually want to read this. Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can, and review if you wish!


	9. Chapter 9

YYF14: Okay, so I DID get another chapter in. Yay! Anyway, I only got Care of Magical Creatures (CoMC) in this chapter, because their was another issue that popped up that I decided should end this chapter. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, and I promise Transfiguration will be in the next one. Not like it's a huge deal, but... Oh! One last thing! I did research before I wrote this chapter! See, in CoMC, they have this creature that I knew NOTHING about, so I researched it, and I'm happy with how it turned out. The creature is one that I mentioned last YYH/HP crossover, so.. might as well read.

* * *

As they left the room, Yusuke was in a slight daze. He couldn't remember the last time he got a good grade. Especially in a class he had never heard of before. 

"You're really lucky," Harry told him. "The first time I had Potions, I got Snape to hate me without doing anything."

Yusuke shrugged. "Okay, I was lucky. Great. I don't want to really think about that class much. What class do we have next?" Yusuke didn't want to think about the class because they had it with Malfoy, and Malfoy was a bigger jerk than Toguro in some ways… Okay, that could have been exaggerated, but… Whatever.

"Care of Magical Creatures," Ron said, reading off of his schedule.

"Who teaches it?" Yusuke asked.

"Hagrid. Thank goodness," Hermione said. "We have so much to tell him about this summer, and you guys have to get to know him better, he's so nice."

When the group reached Hagrid's house, there already was a crowd of people trying to get a look at something.

"Hagrid, what have you got this time?" Harry asked, the group coming over to the rest of the crowd.

"I got meself some Kappas," Hagrid said proudly. "See?" He pointed to a large container filled with strange animals.

They looked like monkeys, except they had scales, and a hollow in their head containing water. There were five of them.

"What's a Kappa?" Yusuke asked, staring at one of the creatures.

"It's a Japanese water demon," Hermione answered. "Yusuke, I would think that you would know about your own country's animals."

"Well, I didn't know it existed," Yusuke said, annoyed. "I don't think anyone who didn't know this stuff would."

"Is there anything interesting about Kappas?" Koenma asked Hermione.

"Well, they feed on human blood…" Once she had said that, half of the students backed away from the container. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued.

"To stop them from hurting you, you have to make them bow to you. If they bow, then the water falls out of their head and it will be helpless. Usually you have to be really clever to make them bow."

Koenma looked interestedly at the container and went closer, much to the surprise of many of the students. He sat in front of one of the Kappas and looked at it. The rest of the students watched him, confused.

"If he knows that they eat human blood, then why is he going closer to it?" Ron muttered. "If that was me, I'd be getting as far as I could away from them."

Yusuke smiled. _This'll be interesting…_

The Kappa and Koenma watched each other for almost a minute, then the rest of the Kappas came over as well. All of the other students were a safe distance away from the container, and were at a complete loss as to why he would be that close to that many creatures.

Then, after another minute, the Kappas finally made a motion, making some of the students flinch- (they were having CoMC with second year Huffelpuffs.)

However, they didn't make a hostile motion. As one, the Kappas bowed, the water spilling out of the hollows on their heads. Everyone looked on, shocked. Koenma got up, bowed slightly at the Kappas, and returned to his place next to Yusuke.

"How'd you do that?" Ron asked incredulously. "I thought you had to do something to make them bow! All you did was sit there!"

Koenma shook his head. "I don't know what I did. I was just watching it to see what it would do, and then they all just bowed."

"But why'd you bow back?"

"It seemed like the polite thing to do."

After everyone had finished looking at the Kappas, Hagrid started to talk about them, giving more information than Hermione had. She, of course, was hanging onto his every word, adding something in if she knew what he was talking about.

Back with Yusuke, Koenma, Harry, and Ron, the latter two were completely ignoring the class, talking about something Yusuke didn't care about. He was talking to Koenma about something else. However, since they were sitting right next to Harry and Ron, they were using the link to talk.

-_So, Koenma, what was all that about with the Kappa things?-_

-_Well, as I said, I was just watching them to see what they would do. I'm not human, so I wanted to know how they would react. I wasn't expecting them to bow to me.-_

-_Hmm… well, d'you think that it was because you're a god that they did?-_

-_Maybe. I don't know.-_

The two sat in silence for a minute, then Yusuke brought up another subject.

-_Koenma, Puu woke me up this morning with the same thing as last night. Be honest. Are you feeling okay, or is he just going crazy?-_

-_I feel fine, Yusuke. I don't know why Puu is worrying, but maybe it's something that isn't obvious, or maybe it has to do with magic and we wouldn't know about it anyway.-_

Yusuke stayed silent for a moment, then blinked. He had heard a bit of Harry and Ron's conversation, as they weren't whispering, only talking quietly.

-_Koenma… we might have a problem.-_

-_Why?-_

-_Because… Harry and Ron are talking to each other, and I heard them suggesting that you're not human. If they ask…-_

-_We can just make something up, Yusuke. It'll be okay.-_

-…_Yeah, I guess I just feel lousy about lying to our friends. We haven't known them for a long time, and, well… you know what I'm saying.-_

_-Yeah, I know.-_ Suddenly, just as the bell rang, a very strange energy came from Yusuke, startling Koenma.

"Yusuke? Are you okay-?"

Yusuke ignored him.

"Yusuke-"

"Shut up!" Yusuke shoved Koenma out of the way and headed off towards the castle.

Koenma winced and gazed at Yusuke, confused and hurt. Yusuke had hit the bruise on his chest, and it still hurt. Yusuke had _known_ it was there..._Yusuke, why…?_

_-----_

Voldemort growled. Controlling this body was harder than he thought. He wasn't sure whether it was the boy or if the spell wasn't working right. He couldn't control the boy completely, and the boy had lashed out at his friend because of the confusion. He had to work on this spell.

He deactivated the current possession, in a foul mood. He would try again later.

-----

Yusuke stopped as soon as he entered the castle. He was getting a piercing headache.

"What… the hell…"

His friends entered and came up to him.

"Yusuke, what happened out there?" Harry asked. "You weren't acting yourself."

Yusuke looked at Harry, confused. "What happened? I don't remember."

"Koenma was talking to you, and then you got really angry and shoved him," Ron said.

Yusuke's eyes widened. "Are you serious? Where is he?"

"I… I think he's still out there," Ron answered, startled by Yusuke's reaction.

As Yusuke left, he called after him to hurry up because their next class would start soon and they didn't want to be late.

Yusuke ran back down to Hagrid's where Koenma was still standing.

"Koenma, what's wrong?" Yusuke asked, worried.

Koenma looked up at him, a hurt look on his face. "Oh, now you care?"

"I don't know what happened! I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, you keep saying that…" Koenma headed off toward the castle, Yusuke right behind him.

"Yes, I keep saying it because it's _true_! Something happened, and I didn't feel like myself! C'mon, Koenma, you have to believe me!"

Koenma stayed silent, and Yusuke gave up. He had screwed up big time and now he was paying for it.

* * *

YYF14: Okay, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Seems Puu was smart, earlier...( D Anyway, I'll get up the next chapter HOPEFULLY tomorrow, so... see you when I see you and review if you wish! 


	10. Chapter 10

YYF14: Okay, I'm sorry it's short, and there's not much action, but I wanted to get SOMETHING up. Next chapter they have DAtDA, so that's bound to be fun. ( D I just have to come up with a good idea- I have two, but I really don't want to do the boggart again, so I'm stuck. There's the boggart, and then there's Genkai talking about demons and things like that. Oh well, I'll choose the one which is more interesting. It'll (hopefully) make up for this chapter.

* * *

Next they had Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. Even though the five sat next to each other, they didn't speak, the recent events fresh in mind.

Professor McGonagall entered and took a seat at the front of the classroom, looking the students over.

"Welcome to Transfiguration. I see I have the new students. Mr. Potter, since you are sitting next to them, please give them assistance as needed. Now, today we will be turning toads into mushrooms. This may seem very silly, but you need to learn how to turn living things into other living things instead of just inanimate things. This will be on your final test at the end of the year."

As the students got started, Professor McGonagall approached Yusuke and Koenma.

"Since you two boys are new at this, you will get the first year assignment, and if you can complete that, then you get the second year assignment, and so on. First you must turn this matchstick into a needle. Good luck, and tell me if you are successful."

Yusuke stared at the matchstick. "I have no clue how to do this. Let's try this…" He tapped it with his wand, and it turned pointy, but that was about it.

"Creepy… I like this class."

Koenma watched Yusuke for a while, but since Yusuke didn't get much further than getting it pointy and skinnier, he tried his own.

"Yusuke, I think I did it right."

Yusuke looked over and blinked. "Wow. Now _that's _cool."

Koenma had successfully turned the matchstick into a needle on the first try. Professor McGonagall had been watching them, and was impressed. She came over to the two.

"Very good," she said, inspecting the needle. "It shows no signs of having been a matchstick. Now, Mr. Urameshi, was it? How have you been coming along?"

"Um… it's still wood, but it looks like a needle," Yusuke said hopefully.

"Hmm… still very good for a first try. I would give you both the next assignment, but class is nearly over, so I'll leave that until next time."

She went back to the front of the room, and Yusuke grinned.

"That was cool! We did good on the first assignment!" Yusuke looked over at his friends to see how they were doing. Only Hermione had done the assignment correctly. Ron and Harry had made their toads look like mushrooms, but they were still croaking, and Ron's still had eyes.

_This class is SO weird, but it's better than the last one._

Yusuke looked over at Koenma, who had a contemplative expression.

_-You okay, Koenma?-_

_-Yeah, I'm just thinking about earlier.-_

Yusuke sighed. _-I don't think you'll believe me, but I wasn't doing that on purpose. You know I wouldn't.-_

_-…I guess, but still… How do you lose control of yourself? It doesn't make sense…-_

The bell rang, interrupting them. Yusuke was about to continue the conversation, but stopped. The link was blocked.

_Dang it! I don't know whether it's him or the link itself, but this is getting on my nerves!_

"Whatever… Hey, Harry! What's next?"

"We have lunch next, Yusuke. C'mon. I don't think you guys know the way to the Great Hall from here."

The group then headed down for lunch, discussing the events of the morning.

"So, Yusuke, how was Transfiguration?" Harry asked once they had all sat down.

Yusuke shrugged. "It was cool. I almost got the matchstick into the needle, but it stayed wood. That was annoying, but at least I got something to happen. Koenma was lucky. He got his perfect, first try."

"Makes me think of Hermione," Ron said. Hermione glared at him.

"Well, it does! Watch out, Hermione, once they start to learn everything, he might get better than you."

Hermione rolled her eyes and ignored him, taking out a book.

"So, after lunch we have Charms," Harry stated, reading over the schedule.

"What's that class like?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, you learn spells that do cool things. You two are going to have to learn Wingardium Leviosa and the other ones we did in first year. They're fairly easy, but at our level they can get really annoying. See that really short man up at the teachers' table? That's Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher. He's nice."

For the rest of the meal, they talked about the different teachers and the classes, Harry and Ron explaining everything to Yusuke and Koenma.

Charms class passed by all too quickly, and then it was time for Genkai's class: Defense Against the Dark Arts.

* * *

YYF14: Okay, I skipped Charms 'cause I don't want to bore you. Man, these crossover things are harder the second time around. I think I'll have Voldemort come in again next chapter too, 'cause he livens things up. Anyway, next chapter will be better, and I'll get it up as soon as I can. Ja ne till then, and review if you wish.


	11. Chapter 11

YYF14: Okay, here's the DAtDA chapter. I think this one is much better than the last one. I hope you guys like it. Nothing much to say, so... you can go ahead and read.

* * *

As the group filed into the classroom and took their seats, Harry and his friends looked around the room, amazed. Their teacher had decorated the room to look like a temple.

"Yusuke, I know you've talked to us about Genkai before, but why'd she make the room look like a temple?" Harry asked.

"'Cause that's where she lives," Yusuke replied. "I guess she wanted it to look like home. Looks really close, too. Too bad she couldn't have a game room, though…"

Once the entire class had arrived, (it was only the Gryffindors,) Genkai came in and stood in front of the class, looking them over.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am your teacher; you may call me Genkai. I will only be here for a year, but I will teach you as much as I can about a very important subject. The only thing I can tell you is _pay attention_ and listen to what I have to say very seriously. This is quite real and very important."

_She's not… _Yusuke thought, eyes widening in disbelief. Koenma realized it a moment later.

_She's going to teach them about demons? Is she crazy?_

"What exactly _are _we going to be learning about, Professor Genkai?" Hermione asked.

"Demons," Genkai replied calmly, ignoring the fact that many students reacted in various ways to this news. "And you don't have to call me Professor, Miss Granger. Just Genkai will do fine."

"Demons?" one boy asked incredulously. "Demons don't exist."

Genkai shot him a stern look, and he immediately faltered.

"Are you so sure?" she asked. "For all you know, there could be one in this very room."

Yusuke shook his head. _No, she's not going to… She wouldn't… Oh, who am I kidding? This is Genkai! I'm screwed…_

"You- you mean there's one here?" the boy asked, eyes getting wide. Genkai shrugged.

"There might be. Do you really want to know?"

_No, Genkai, don't! I don't want them to know!_

"_I _want to know," Hermione said skeptically. "I don't believe in demons, and I want proof."

_No! Nonononononono!_ Yusuke groaned, and Koenma looked at him in concern.

_-Are you okay, Yusuke?-_

_-No! She's gonna tell them that I'm a demon!-_

_-Are you sure?-_

_-Yes_! _Do _you_ feel another demon here?-_

Genkai smiled. "Not all demons are bloodthirsty and evil, Miss Granger. You should know firsthand what I mean. You know a demon, and so do I. I actually know quite a few."

Hermione seemed taken aback.

"I… know a demon?" she asked disbelievingly. "Who? Are you sure?"

"He's sitting right next to you, girl."

Hermione stared at Yusuke for a split second, then moved away quickly.

"Did you hear what I said? Not all demons are bloodthirsty. You shouldn't think of him differently, anyway. You've known him for a month now, haven't you?"

Everyone was now staring at Yusuke, who was glaring at Genkai, who was ignoring him.

"And he's not even a full demon anyway. Only half."

"How can you be so sure he's a demon?" one girl asked. "He doesn't have horns or anything."

"Not all demons look like the ones from your storybooks. Yusuke, come up here."

Yusuke grudgingly complied, the students he passed backing away from him.

_Thanks, Genkai, now I won't be able to make any other friends. At least that Malfoy kid isn't in this class._

When he reached Genkai, she turned to him and spoke softly.

"I know you're mad with me, dimwit, but I had to. These kids need to learn about demons for their own safety, and you know that. It's just easier to have a live example. So please don't be a pain and help me. The other classes don't have this opportunity."

Yusuke shrugged. "Fine. Just as long as it's only for my class. I'm not coming in here for every class and performing like some trained monkey."

Genkai rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just help me for now, dimwit." She turned back to the class, all of which were still staring at Yusuke warily.

"Now, as I've said, not all demons are evil. Yusuke is one of those nicer demons, even though he can be a pain in the neck just from his personality. Anyway, each kind of demon has its own special abilities. Yusuke had his abilities before he became a demon, but becoming one strengthened them. Yes?"

"What do you mean, 'became a demon'? Don't humans stay human and demons stay demons?" a boy asked.

"Yes, well, Yusuke here has a very special case. Talk to him later if you want all the details. Now I was to show you the kinds of things demons are capable of. Follow me out to the grounds. You're in for an exciting class."

Once the class was sitting on the grass in front of the forest, Genkai turned to Yusuke.

"Show them Spirit Gun. Full power, on the trees."

"Are you sure we're allowed to do this?" Yusuke asked, getting into Spirit Gun position.

"I asked the headmaster. He says if it's for education on safety, he can get Hagrid to find some plant regrowth product. Now fire."

Yusuke focused on his energy for a moment, gathering it up, and his aura became visible as a fiery blue, causing many in the class to gasp in surprise. He grinned, and drew it to his finger, letting it build up for a moment, then let it go.

The blast shot into the trees, disintegrating the first few it touched, then blew to pieces the rest. When it finally cleared, a hundred yards into the forest was completely cleared.

"You didn't do your best, dimwit. Why didn't you go full power?"

Yusuke shrugged. "I guess I didn't want Hagrid to have to replant too much. And it seemed a pity to waste all my energy when the day isn't done yet."

"He only did that with _some _of his energy?" Ron asked incredulously. "He could kill us without even trying!"

"Oh, nice way to think about your friend, Ron," Hermione snapped. "What if he heard you thinking that way? Would he still think you were his friend?"

Genkai started to lead the class back inside, and Yusuke ran to catch up with his friends.

"So, guys, what'd you think?" he asked.

"That was really cool, Yusuke," Harry commented. "But if you could do something that cool, why didn't you tell us?"

"I dunno, it just seemed like something that no one would really like. I mean, I bet that now people know about this, they're not gonna want to talk to me 'cause they'll be thinking that I'd kill them."

Hermione glared at Ron, who blushed and looked the other way.

"Besides, I'm nothing compared to Koenma," Yusuke said. "He has a lot more power than I do, but I shouldn't be surprised."

"Why does he have more power?" Harry asked. Koenma looked normal enough, but after Yusuke, he wasn't going to trust looks.

"He's from Spirit World, the place people go when they die. He's a god, so of course he's got a lot of power. Maybe he'll show you sometime. And I'll tell you guys about everything now, since you already know. Man, I wasn't expecting all this to happen on the first day."

-----

Voldemort smiled to himself. He had worked on the spell for a while now, and he thought that he had fixed it. Time for possession attempt number two.

-----

Yusuke looked over at Koenma. He was lagging behind the others, for some reason.

"You okay?" Yusuke asked. Koenma nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just getting a weird feeling."

"Like what? I mean-" Yusuke stopped, holding his head. "Ow…"

Koenma looked at him in concern. "Yusuke?" He put a hand on Yusuke's shoulder.

"Get off me!" Yusuke slapped his hand away and glared at him.

Koenma backed away, looking at Yusuke, confused. Yusuke had a very strange look in his eye. It didn't look human.

"Yusuke…?"

Yusuke blinked, and a look of confusion crossed his face before the angry look came back. "Don't talk to me!"

Koenma looked at him, hurt. "Yusuke…"

Yusuke glared at him and continued on his way to the castle. Koenma followed, but he stayed behind the rest of the group, trying to figure out why Yusuke was acting this way.

* * *

YYF14: Okay, I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I'll get the next one up as soon as I can. So... see you then, and review if you wish!


	12. Chapter 12

YYF14: Okay, this is a really short thing, but I wanted to get this in. Thanks to Jessica and Hikaru for reviewing. Okay, onto the short, kinda chapter thing!

* * *

He tried to concentrate on the class they had next. Harry had said that they had Divination next, in some tower. Well, as long as he followed Harry, he wouldn't get lost. But, even though he tried to distract himself, his thoughts kept coming back to Yusuke.

_He keeps acting strange… _Koenma looked over at Yusuke. He seemed to be normal, but there was a certain feeling around him that just wasn't right.

He managed to keep his thoughts under control until they got to the classroom.

"Just one thing before we go in," Harry said, pausing at the door. "This teacher doesn't usually say anything that is real. She's only made two real predictions, so don't listen to a word she says if it's in that breathy voice she has."

Yusuke shrugged and followed Harry into the room. Ron looked back at Koenma before he entered.

"You doing okay?"

"…Yeah, I'm just thinking about Yusuke."

"I know he's been acting weird, but doesn't he always? That's what I've gathered, at least, and you've known him longer."

Koenma smiled slightly. "Yes, he is always doing _something_, but this is different. He was never mean before. Well, he was to some people, but… you know what I mean."

"Well, let's just hope that it's not permanent and not worry about it too much. Now c'mon. If we're late, Trelawny's gonna turn it into some prediction and get even more fan club members."

The two entered the room, and sat next to Harry and Yusuke at one of the tables.

"I think she made it hotter in here, Harry," Ron muttered, resting his chin in his hand, looking bored.

Before Harry could respond, Professor Trelawny entered, surprising Yusuke and Koenma with how she looked.

(Okay, I'm gonna skip this part because you guys all know how Divination is. Let's just say all they did was read and listen to Trelawny talk. Skipping ahead to dinner.)

"So, guys, how was your first day here?" Harry asked his friends at dinner.

"Weird, but it was kinda fun," Yusuke replied. He had started to act normal about halfway through Divination. "Genkai annoyed me with what she did, but now that I think about it, I don't really mind. Makes it a heck of a lot easier talking about stuff."

"What about you, Koenma?" Hermione asked. Koenma shrugged.

"It was okay."

Yusuke looked at him, concerned, but didn't say anything.

"Koenma, are you feeling okay?" Hermione asked after a moment of silence. "You haven't eaten anything."

"I'm fine, Hermione. Just a little tired, is all."

-_Koenma…-_

Koenma glanced at Yusuke, then looked away.

-_What'd I do now? Did that stupid thing happen again?-_

-_Yusuke, I don't think I can keep believing you. It keeps happening, and… it just doesn't feel right.-_

Yusuke's eyes widened. "Koenma… you're not serious… are you?"

"What are you talking about, Yusuke?" Harry asked. "You were quiet, and then you just asked him a question."

"I can't explain it right now," Yusuke said hurriedly.

-_Koenma, please tell me you were kidding!-_

Koenma shook his head. "No, Yusuke, I'm serious."

Yusuke was about to reply, but suddenly felt an empty feeling.

"You blocked it?"

Koenma didn't respond, and Yusuke, looked away, feeling angry and upset. Why did he have to do this to him? It wasn't his fault if he wasn't in control of his actions! It wasn't fair!

"Thanks a lot," he muttered, and got up, leaving the Hall. He headed off toward the dormitory, trying to hold back angry tears. It just wasn't fair.

"I love you, K-chan," he whispered. "Why'd you do this to me?"

* * *

YYF14: Yeah, I just wanted to put this up because Hikaru asked me to, and I wanted to get more in with Yusuke and Koenma. This is getting fun to write. I'll update as soon as I can, and review if you wish!


	13. Chapter 13

YYF14: Okay, I know this chapter is short, too, but it's finishing up last chapter. The next chapter will be longer. Thank you, Hikaru, for reviewing. So, since there's not much to say, hope you guys like this little thing!

* * *

Koenma watched Yusuke leave, an anxious look on his face.

"Yusuke… Oh, I was so stupid…" He quickly got up and followed Yusuke.

Harry and his friends exchanged glances. None of them knew what was going on, but they decided it might be best if those two worked it out by themselves.

"Yusuke! Wait!"

Yusuke stopped and turned around to face him. "Yeah? What?"

"It's just… I'm confused, Yusuke! I don't know what's going on! You usually do, and now that you don't, I don't know who to trust!"

Yusuke blinked. "Koenma… Don't…"

"After everything that's happened to me, I don't want to be let down again! I don't want to be hurt again… I don't want to be weak, Yusuke, if that's what it looks like, but I don't understand what's going on with you…" Koenma trailed off. "Nothing makes sense anymore, Yusuke…"

Yusuke put a comforting hand on Koenma's shoulder. "It'll be okay. Open up the link for a minute. I want you to feel something."

As soon as Yusuke felt the link open, he let his emotions come through.

_-You getting this, K-chan?-_

Yusuke suddenly found himself in a tight embrace.

"Yu-chan… Thank you… Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"If this ever happens again, please tell me."

"But what if you don't believe me?"

Koenma stepped back and looked at him seriously. "I will. I should have remembered that we're not at home anymore and weird things can happen to us without us knowing."

Yusuke was about to protest, but Koenma kissed him gently.

"Believe me, Yusuke. I will believe you. Just do your best to fight it. And if it's hard, tell me, and we can fight it together."

Yusuke smiled. "Sure thing. And same with you. If those nightmares bug you again, just tell me and we can think of something to do about it."

"Okay. Now, you want to go up to the common room before dinner ends?"

Yusuke started walking in the direction of the Gryffindor tower. "Sure, that was where I was going anyway. Any specific reason though, that you don't want to go back to dinner?"

"I'm not hungry, and we can talk."

"You're _never _hungry anymore," Yusuke said sullenly.

"I ate at lunch."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, not much, though."

"Hey, I'm getting better."

"…True. It was… twice today, right?"

Koenma nodded. "It used to be once every other day, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. I would worry a lot back then."

"You would?"

"Why wouldn't I? And besides, it's not too hard to worry about you, thinking about what's been happening lately."

Koenma looked down, and Yusuke shook his head.

"No, don't feel bad. It's not your fault. I know it's hard, but don't worry. You'll get back to normal soon. Now c'mon. Let's race back to the common room."

"I can get there in two seconds." Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"No, not like that. That's cheating, 'cause I can't do that. Besides," and here he started to look a little embarrassed, "I don't think I remember the way back."

"Yusuke… Okay, _pay attention_ now. See, you take one step this way, another, until you get to the stairs… Do I need to continue?"

"K-chan! I'm not _that_ bad!"

Koenma laughed. "Sorry, Yusuke. Couldn't help it."

The two then made their way up to the common room in a comfortable silence.

* * *

YYF14: Well, even though it was short, I hope you guys liked it. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Either tonight or tomorrow morning. See you later, and review if you wish!


	14. Chapter 14

YYF14: Okay, I would have updated last night, but the site was having traffic, so I waited until this morning, and I'm glad I did, because I got another page written that wouldn't have been there if I had posted last night, so... I guess it's a good thing that the site gets weird sometimes. Anyway, I think you guys will like this chapter. At the end, though, is something that's kinda weird... I'll explain it when it happens so you can just go ahead and read.

* * *

The rest of the week went by fairly quickly, and Yusuke was acting like himself the whole time. All of his friends were happy for that. 

As it got closer to Saturday, the excitement and restlessness of the students grew. Finally, when Saturday arrived, Ron woke his friends up early.

"Wake up, guys! The Hogsmeade trip is today!" (A:N: I know this doesn't happen the first week of school, but I had an idea.)

Most of the boys woke up quickly and hurried to get dressed, but Yusuke and Koenma were confused.

"What's Hogsmeade?" Yusuke asked, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"We'll tell you on the way, just know that it's really good!" Ron replied, waiting for the other boys to get dressed. He already was.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ron, they might not be able to come. They haven't had their parents sign the slip."

"Our parents have to sign something?" Yusuke asked. "Well, that counts me out."

"Well, we don't know," Harry said. "We can ask McGonagall to see if she'll let you. I really hope you can come. It's really cool there."

-----

Once the group was dressed, they went down to the front hall to see a lot of other students already there. Harry and Ron led Yusuke and Koenma over to Professor McGonagall.

"Professor," Harry began, "would our friends be able to go to Hogsmeade with us?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but they haven't gotten a slip, so they cannot go."

The four headed back towards the door.

"I'm sorry, guys, but I guess you can't come," Ron said sullenly. "It would've been fun, too, showing you guys everything."

"Wait a minute, Harry, is there a place in Hogsmeade that not many people go to?" Koenma asked.

"Yeah, the Shrieking Shack. Why?"

"What does it look like there?"

As Harry described it, Yusuke watched Koenma curiously. Why did he care how it looked? Then he realized.

_-Koenma? Are you really going to--_

_-Yeah. Why not? As long as no one sees us, we'll be fine.-_

_-…You're turning into me.-_

_-Oh, I hope not. I don't want to get bad grades.-_

_-K-chan! I'm doing fine!-_

_-I'm just kidding, Yusuke.-_

Once the rest of the kids had left, and the hall was empty, Koenma turned to Yusuke.

"Want to try?"

"But… how do you do it when you haven't been there before?"

"Hmm… I don't know. That's why it's going to be fun."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Okay. So, how do we do this?"

"Just hold my hand and stay still."

Yusuke did as he was told, and a second later, everything went black. It only lasted for a second, though, and then he found himself standing next to Koenma on a hill that had a view of an old shack.

"Well, I'm supposing this is it," Yusuke said quietly. "That was cool…"

"I told Harry to come here," Koenma told him. "He didn't understand why, but at least it'll be fun to see how they react."

Yusuke looked over at him, confused. "You mean you didn't tell him you could go to places?"

"It didn't seem like it would be something that would matter. Oh, I think I see them."

As they got closer, Yusuke could make out their expressions of disbelief.

"I thought you guys couldn't come!" Ron exclaimed, running up to them.

"How did you guys get here?" Hermione asked. "And before we did?"

"Koenma's got a little ability that lets him go wherever he wants to go," Yusuke said, grinning.

"He can take you with him, too?" Harry asked. Yusuke blinked, then turned around to face Koenma.

"Yeah, K-chan, I didn't know that you could take people with you."

"I didn't either, actually," Koenma confessed. "It was just something that I was going to try and see if it would work."

As the boys continued to talk, Hermione sat back and started to think again. Yusuke had been talking to Koenma using Japanese words a lot more often, and he kept calling him "chan". She had been looking in the library to find a translator, but so far, she hadn't been successful.

"C'mon, Hermione! We're gonna show them around!" Hermione looked up, hearing Ron. She followed them, but wasn't really paying attention, lost in thought.

After the first night of term, which had been pretty crazy in itself, Yusuke and Koenma had been acting different around each other. Not bad different, they weren't fighting, but they were spending more time together and were talking to each other in Japanese a lot more, and kept calling each other "chan". Well, if the library wouldn't help, then she could just ask them herself.

The group ended up showing their friends around almost every place in Hogsmeade, including Honeydukes. Harry had told them that he would buy them some candy if they wanted it, because if they had it themselves, the teachers would get suspicious.

"You guys might want to get back to Hogwarts now," Harry said. "It's almost time to go back."

"And when we see you, we ask you how it went and all that?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah. You do things like this a lot, huh?"

"All the time," Yusuke said proudly.

Koenma laughed and took his hand. "C'mon, Yusuke. Stay still. I don't know if it's going to keep working."

Yusuke blinked when Koenma disappeared and he didn't.

"Huh?"

Koenma reappeared, looking confused. "It didn't work."

"How come?" Yusuke asked, puzzled. "I stayed still."

"I don't know… Did we do anything different from last time?"

"…Do you have enough energy?"

Koenma paused. "I'm not sure. I guess I have enough for myself, but not enough for another person, too. Well, this isn't good… Harry, how far is the school from here?"

"You couldn't walk and get back before we could, if that's what you mean."

"No, I wasn't thinking that. Just how far is it?"

"Not really far…"

Koenma turned to Yusuke, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yusuke, could you go demon and run back there? You were pretty fast when you were fighting with Sensui, so…"

"I guess I could… one second…"

Yusuke closed his eyes, trying to focus on his demon energy. His aura became visible as a fiery red instead of the blue his friends remembered. He began to take on his demon look and paused.

"Do I have to go completely demon?" he asked. "I don't wanna get long hair."

"I don't think so, not if you get the powers before you go completely demon."

"I think I have them, so… see you guys later." Yusuke then took off, and only was visible as a streak of red light heading in the direction of the school.

Koenma laughed at his friends' awestruck faces. "I guess I'd better be going too." He disappeared, and his friends left for the front of Hogsmeade to start on their way back to school.

-----

Koenma appeared in the same place from where he and Yusuke had left, and waited. He could sense Yusuke's energy not far off, and smiled. Yusuke was getting faster.

When Yusuke arrived, he was looking proud, and not the least bit tired.

"That was fun," Yusuke remarked. "I should start doing that more often."

"Well, how about every time we go to Hogsmeade? Harry said the trips were every few weeks."

"Nah, I think I need to run more than that. Genkai'd probably want me to, anyway."

"Yeah, you have a point. By the end of the year, you'd be out of shape if you only ran once a month."

Yusuke laughed, but then the words hit him. _End of the year… _No, he couldn't think of the end of the year. In this past week, Koenma _had _gotten better, but not enough for what the end of the year would bring… Yusuke suddenly blushed.

_Aw, crap…_

"Koenma, I- I think I'm gonna go to the lake for a minute…"

As Yusuke ran off towards the lake, Koenma looked after him, confused. Yusuke was acting strange… Well, at least it wasn't the mean strange.

_Please be cold, please be cold… _Yusuke quickly reached the lake, and with only a second of hesitation jumped in.

_Damn, that's cold… That's a good thing._

Yusuke stayed underwater for about thirty seconds, then rose back up to the top, and got out of the lake.

_Great, now how'm I supposed to get dry? Oh, wait a minute…_

Yusuke raised his energy for a moment, trying to mimic what Hiei did to dry himself off. It didn't work perfectly, but it worked enough to stop his clothes from dripping water all over the place. He stood up and made his way back to the school, trying to keep himself calm.

_I didn't know that was gonna happen… Well, I guess now I can't even START to think of the end of the year, or I'm gonna start thinking weird… Damn… What am I supposed to say if he asks me why I wanted to go to the lake? Great… my mind's betraying me…_

"Yusuke? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's really cold in there…" _Well, if this happens again, I'll know what I'm supposed to do…_

"Yusuke, there's something wrong." Yusuke stayed silent.

"Fine, if you won't tell me… Yusuke, if it was me, what color would it be?"

That took Yusuke by surprise. He thought for a moment, then remembered when almost the exact same thing had happened to Koenma, except for him, it had been in a dream.

"…Pink with white…"

* * *

YYF14: Okay, I don't know if you guys remember this from the second story in this series, but... first of all, you guys remember that the Jr on Koenma's forehead is changing colors, depending on how he's feeling? Okay, then do you guys remember the dream he had that Yusuke saw when the color was pink with white? You can go back and check if you want if you don't remember, but that's kinda what happened to Yusuke. And I know I'm being vague in the story, but I'm just not good at writing this kind of thing.I'm going to need to get good at it, but for now, I'm not, so I am sorry. I hope you guys liked this chapter anyway, I'll update as soon as I can, and review if you wish. Oh, and Happy Fourth of July:D 


	15. Chapter 15

YYF14: Okay, I hope you guys like this chapter. It's pretty long. Hikaru, thanks for reviewing- the pink and white was mentioned in chapter 9 of the last story. However, since you guys probably don't want to go check, pink means love, and white means pleasure, so put them together, and basically you have an aroused guy. No wonder Yusuke's embarrassed. Now, about this chapter. Since there's a lot of talking with the link, the text between the dashes is the speech. That much italics would drive me crazy. However, the italics here areeitherthinking, or for emphasis.Okay, enough talking- onto the chapter!

* * *

Koenma looked a little nervous. "A-are you better now?" 

"Yeah, I am. And don't worry about it. It's not a big deal."

"But what are you going to do if it happens again?"

"Exactly what I just did. But, I am hoping it doesn't happen again. It's _cold_ in there!"

Koenma stayed silent for a moment. "…But isn't that the point?"

"K-chan!"

"Sorry. But still, why'd it happen?"

Yusuke blushed and stayed silent. He couldn't tell Koenma why, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell him about what they had to do-

_Stop! Don't think about that! That's what got this started in the first place!_

Yusuke hit himself in the head. "_Stupid _Yusuke!"

"Yusuke? Are you okay?"

"I hope so…" _I think I may start having to live in the lake… This is harder than I thought…_ "Just… don't talk about the end of the year, okay?"

"Yusuke, is there something you're not telling me?"

Yusuke hesitated, trying to keep his mind still. It was embarrassing, especially because he couldn't say why. It wasn't his fault… he hoped.

"Yusuke? Is it about me?"

"…Kinda."

Koenma paused for a moment, then sat next to Yusuke, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yusuke, it's okay."

Yusuke tensed. "No, it's not. Koenma… I don't want to do something I'll regret… Don't touch me…"

Koenma could hear the pleading in Yusuke's voice, so he moved away.

"Yusuke…"

_No, I don't want to… _Yusuke did his best to rebel against what his body was telling him, but it was too strong.

_I'm sorry, K-chan… I tried…_

Koenma was aware of Yusuke kissing him, but the feeling was all wrong. There was a frantic feeling to it- there was no happiness like there usually was. He did his best to give Yusuke was he wanted, however. He had a feeling that Yusuke needed it.

-No, K-chan, don't! It's not me!-

Koenma pulled back startled, and Yusuke moaned.

-Thanks, K-chan. It was getting hard to think.-

-How come you're only making sense when you talk like this?-

-I don't know! There's something wrong with me! One second…-

Yusuke stayed silent for a moment, physically and mentally, then sighed in relief.

"Okay, I think I'm in control now. Good. I need to find a way that I can tell you what's going on without anyone else being able to know what I'm saying."

He paused, then blinked. "I think I got it. We can use the colors as a code or something. This can be 'white problem,' okay? It makes sense…" He trailed off, blushing.

"Sure. 'White problem.' Just remember to warn me in the future, okay? That felt weird."

"Sorry. I really don't know what's going on."

"Are you sure it's not just a being a teenager thing?"

Yusuke blushed and shook his head. "I already went through that, and this isn't even me. This just takes over my thinking…"

"Maybe we're just thinking this through too much."

"Maybe."

There was silence for a few moments, then Yusuke got up and started walking in the direction of the forest.

"Where are you going?"

"To the forest. I'm bored, and it's the weekend, so we don't have to be anywhere."

"…I'm coming with you. Dumbledore said that it was forbidden, though…"

"Ah, who cares? We can take care of ourselves, K-chan."

Koenma followed Yusuke into the forest, but couldn't shake off a bad feeling; however, it wasn't from the forest that the feeling was from.

-----

Yusuke went a few minutes into the forest, then stopped and put his hands up in Spirit Gun position. He shot three short shots in a row, and watched them, smiling, as they flew into each other and lit up the sky for a second. He walked over to Koenma, who was sitting next to a tree, and sat as well.

"Cool, huh?" Yusuke said, putting his arms behind his head.

"Yeah… you've gotten better, haven't you?" Koenma asked, turning to face him.

"I think I have… K-chan? Are you upset because of what's been going on?"

Koenma frowned. "Why would I be? It's strange, yes, but I'm not going to get upset and leave you, if that's what you mean. You're not Sensui. I'll be fine. I trust you."

Yusuke smiled, closing his eyes. "Thanks, K-chan. That means a lot."

"…Yusuke? You're fully in control now, right?"

"I think so. Why?"

Koenma didn't respond, choosing instead to put an arm around Yusuke's shoulders and pull him closer.

"Yusuke… I know it's only a week into the school year, but I feel mostly safe from Sensui now. I'm not worried that something like what happened in that place will happen again. I think that it's mostly because of you. Even though all this stuff has been happening, it's not enough to scare me as much as it would before."

"I'm glad. You really made me worry back then, but now I feel like it's going to be all right. I just hope that whatever is doing this to me can stop. It's annoying to not know when your body is gonna do that to you."

"I was thinking about that. Yusuke, I have an idea of what's going on, and I want to know if I'm right. Do you know if you can trigger that problem on purpose?"

Yusuke blushed. "Why? It… it feels really weird, and I don't like it…"_I don't want to hurt you…_

"Yusuke, you don't have to worry. Just for a minute, and if I'm right, I think I know what to do. Just try and keep in touch through the link and don't pay attention to your body. Okay?"

Yusuke took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay. I hope you know what you're doing."

"I hope I do, too. Now do it. Think of something you know will bring up the feeling."

"This feels so wrong…" Yusuke did as he was told, however, a dark blush coming to his face. "O-okay, I think it's working-…"

-Well, I can't feel my body anymore. K-chan, I _really_ hope you know what you're doing.-

-You haven't moved yet. I'm not worried. You mean you can't feel your body at all?-

-Nope. I'm kinda glad, too. I don't like feeling that way.-

-Feeling like what? I never got that part of it.-

-Feeling like I can't control myself and I'll do something I'll regret because of what my body wants.-

-I'm sorry. What did you think of, anyway?-

-K-chan! I don't want to think about it!-

Yusuke didn't know why he was so nervous about thinking about it, but he didn't like being nervous. He was seriously starting to think that he and Koenma were switching places, in a way.

-I'm sorry, Yusuke. I wasn't trying to make you upset. Can you see anything?-

-Hmm… I dunno, my eyes are closed… Huh?-

Koenma felt a scared feeling come through the link, and frowned. -Yusuke? What's wrong?-

-I can't see! And I can't move!-

-Yusuke, calm down. You're just not in your body. You probably can move, but it's not in the way that you're used to. Just relax, and it might get easier.-

-That doesn't solve the sight problem!-

-Just relax, and do it gently. Try it, at least.-

A few seconds of silence passed, and the scared feeling went away.

-Okay, I can see. Doesn't look right, though, and I don't know where I am.-

-Yes, you do. You're here. I can sense you. Picture yourself here, and it might go right.-

-Do you know what's going on? 'Cause you're giving pretty good advice.-

-Oh, so you can see me now?-

-Yeah. Can you see me?-

-No, but I can sense you. And as for your other question, it happened to me once, when I was learning how to do that teleporting thing. Botan helped me through it, actually. Oh, you're moving.-

-Be careful, K-chan.-

Koenma watched Yusuke's body carefully. He didn't know if he was right, but if he was, then he might be able to help Yusuke. If not… then they were in trouble. He moved a few feet away and watched Yusuke "wake up."

Yusuke opened his eyes and looked around, gaze falling on Koenma. He smiled slightly and moved closer. Koenma could feel the real Yusuke tense.

-It's okay, Yusuke. I know what I'm doing.-

-Yeah, but I wish I knew what _I'm _doing. I don't know if I can stay out of there for long enough. It's starting to feel really weird again.-

Koenma looked over at the place where he sensed Yusuke, a concerned look on his face. -Yusuke, maybe you should go back into your body. I don't want to hurt you with this. I don't know if humans should be out of their bodies for too long.-

-No, I don't feel hurt or anything, but I'm starting to feel the- K-chan! Move!-

Koenma looked back at Yusuke's body, but it was too late to move. Yusuke was on top of him, pinning him down.

-K-chan… I think I'm starting to feel it… I'm losing it…-

-Yusuke, it's okay. Go back in your body. I don't want you to get hurt.-

-I don't want to hurt _you_!-

-You won't. Just do it, before you lose your soul!-

Yusuke surrendered to the pull and reentered his body. However, when Koenma tried to communicate with him again, all he could hear was static.

-K-chan? Where are you?-

He was starting to black out. He knew it. He couldn't feel himself anymore, no matter how hard he tried to. He finally stopped fighting and let himself fall into oblivion.

* * *

YYF14: Okay, I know this was kind of a weird chapter, but this getting kinda fun to write. Anybody want to guess what's going on with Yusuke? I'll give you a hint: if it's not him, and is acting like this with Koenma, who do you think it is? I'll put up the answer next chapter, which I think will come out fairly soon. Either later this afternoon if my brothers get off of the CPU for an hour, or tomorrow morning. See you then, and review if you wish! 


	16. Chapter 16

YYF14: Okay, thanks Hikaru, for reviewing. This is a shorter chapter, I know, but I got kind of stuck, so this is just a wrap up of last chapter. I hope you guys like it. It's kinda weird, but that's what I get from writing while listening to music. I've started to like Red Hot Chili Peppers. They're good, but their songs make my writing weird. Anyway, I'll stop talking so you can read.

* * *

Oblivion doesn't last forever. Yusuke quickly came to enough to be completely aware of what was happening to his body, but he couldn't do anything. He could feel his body kiss Koenma roughly. There was no trace of the real him there at all. Yusuke refused to become a part of it. He wouldn't let his body get the best of him. He was surprised when he felt Koenma kiss back. Apparently his body was, too, and pulled back. 

Yusuke saw Koenma smile, but he could tell that he was really scared. It seemed that what he had thought was right.

"Shinobu… What do you want now?"

_Sensui? Eww! Sensui's in me! Get out of here, you freak!_

"It seems your friend has finally woken up, Koenma. This could be fun."

"Answer my question, Shinobu! What do you want?"

"You'll see in time. But, for now, let's confuse your friend again. It's amusing watching him deal with this problem."

"What are you doing to him?" Koenma asked angrily.

"When he has this problem, and I add my influence, he can do the most amusing things. Well, Yusuke? Do you want this?"

Hell no! And get out of my body!

Suddenly Yusuke felt a tingle and found himself fully in control of his body. He looked around and saw Sensui standing a few feet away.

"If you feel that way, then I guess I can wait. You need it more than I do. You haven't felt it yet."

"What are you _talking _abo-" Yusuke stopped, and Sensui smirked. A second later, a dark blush came to Yusuke's face and he buried his face in his knees.

"White problem, K-chan… _Bad _white problem…"

"Yusuke? Are you okay?"

-No! I'm not okay! K-chan, he's not controlling me! This is me!-

-Yusuke, I--

Yusuke looked up, and Koenma was startled to see tears in his eyes. This could make Yusuke cry?

"K-chan, I don't want to! I don't want to! I'll give up on the bond if I have to, I just don't want to!"

That startled both Koenma and Sensui.

"What about the bond, Yusuke?"

"I can't complete it! I'm sorry, but if this is what I have to do, I'm not doing it!"

Koenma wasn't completely sure he knew what Yusuke meant by completing the bond, but he knew that it was Sensui's fault that Yusuke was like this. He turned to face Sensui, but was surprised. Sensui was staring at the hysterical boy in shock.

Urameshi… I didn't know you'd react like that… I'm calling the plan off. This is cruel.

Ignoring the protests of his other sides, he slowly went to Yusuke's side and touched his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Yusuke. I shouldn't have done that."

He disappeared, and Yusuke gasped. The feeling went away so fast, it was a shock.

"Yusuke? Are you okay now?"

"…I think so. K-chan… I didn't- I'm sorry-"

"It's okay, Yusuke. It wasn't you."

"Yes it was! That last bit was me! I- I'm scared of feeling like that, K-chan…"

Koenma stayed silent, watching Yusuke worriedly.

Yusuke…

-----

Sensui reappeared in another location in Britain, eyes closed. He knew his master would be angry with him for failing his first mission, but he had to.

"Shinobu, please explain to me why you could not do what you were instructed to do."

"Please excuse me, my lord, but he is only a boy. He should not have to deal with feelings like that. I was watching his reaction, and what I did was cruel."

Voldemort scowled. "It is not your duty to feel pity for the victim. You said you could help me with my cause, and yet you fail because of feelings. How do you expect me to trust you again?"

"I am sorry, but I will not do that to the boy. Now, as for the other one…" Sensui paused, a smirk playing on his lips. "I have a previous relationship with him. I could take his powers without remorse or guilt."

"Then do it. I am a very impatient person, Shinobu, and I want to kill the Potter boy. Take this boy's powers and this time, if you mess up, I will not be so merciful."

Sensui nodded. "Yes, my lord."

* * *

YYF14: Well, that was fun. Did anyone think it was Sensui and Voldemort? They're really evil together, huh? Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter and I'll update as soon as I can. See you then, and review if you wish!


	17. Chapter 17

YYF14: Well, I hope you guys like this chapter. It's an okay long one. It is kinda weird, but I hope you guys think it's good. Nothing much else to say, so... you can go ahead and read.

* * *

As he left his master's chamber, Kazuya spoke up.

-You're stupid, Shinobu, to stop a good plan just because of what a crybaby thinks.- He gestured to the said personality, who glared at him.

-I thought it, too, Kazuya. It really is cruel to make a boy feel emotions he is not ready for. Yusuke can handle most things, but attacks from the inside are something he cannot."

-Oh, shut up. If you're not going to do it, then I will.-

Kazuya shoved Shinobu out of the way and took control.

-If we need violence, then I'll do it. I did it with Koenma, and I can do it with Urameshi.-

Minoru smirked. -Oh, and Kazuya, if you need any help with persuading someone, I could be of some use to you.-

-Thanks. This'll be fun.-

-----(You guys remember Kazuya, of course, and Minoru? I haven't seen ALL of the Sensui episodes, only the later ones, so I don't know many of personalities. We all know Kazuya as violent, and Minoru as the persuader, but I don't know the name of the girl/crybaby personality. Sorry 'bout that.)

Koenma watched Yusuke for a moment, then sighed.

"Yusuke, are you feeling up to going back to the school?"

Yusuke shook his head.

"Then can I borrow your communicator?" Yusuke took it out of his pocket and handed it to him. Koenma went to the other side of the clearing and opened the communicator. Botan's face appeared after a few seconds.

"Koenma? What is it?"

"We're having a little problem. Sensui took control of Yusuke and… things aren't right with him now."

"Sensui? How'd he-?"

Koenma proceeded to fill Botan in on everything that had happened that day. When he was done, he shook his head.

"I swear that me and Yusuke are switching places," he murmured. "He's worried about so many things… Botan, what does he mean by completing the bond?"

Botan blushed. "We weren't planning on telling you, but… you two will have to complete the bond once you get back from school. I told him that he would have to help you get over Sensui, but now it seems that you'll have to do that to him, if he's really that upset about this."

The two continued to talk, filling in all the details of the situation to each other. Koenma looked over at Yusuke, worried.

"This'll be a problem, Botan. If we really have to do that… Yusuke said he was going to give up on the bond if he had to do that. He said he doesn't like to feel like that. It scares him to feel like that."

"But he can't be scared of it, Koenma! You two need to complete the bond!"

"I know. Try telling Yusuke that. He hasn't budged an inch for ten minutes. He doesn't even want to talk to me."

Botan sighed. "Be nice to him, Koenma. He'll get better. This is Yusuke we're talking about."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, guess we'd better get going back to the school. Our friends are probably wondering where we are. Bye, Botan."

He closed the communicator and walked back over to Yusuke.

"Yusuke, do you think you can go back to the school now?"

Yusuke stayed silent, but rose and headed off towards the school. Koenma shook his head and followed him.

"Yusuke, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Koenma, I just found out that I can't control my own emotions about you! _That's _what's wrong! I don't want to wake up and find out I've hurt you!"

"You won't, Yusuke. I can take care of myself."

"I know that! It's just… I don't know what I want anymore…" Yusuke stopped, staring at the ground.

"I don't know what you want, either…" Koenma said softly. Yusuke blinked and looked over at Koenma.

"Oi, I don't want you thinking I don't want you, K-chan. I still-…" Yusuke trailed off, looking away. Koenma went to his side and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you still love me?" he asked softly.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Yusuke," Koenma said seriously.

Yusuke turned to face him. "K-chan-" Koenma kissed him quickly, silencing him. Yusuke quickly responded, pulling Koenma into a tight embrace.

-Ow, Yusuke… Could you move your arm just a little bit? You're on my bruise…-

-Sorry.- Yusuke deepened the kiss, smiling inwardly as he thought of something.

-K-chan, I have an idea.-

-Should I be worried?-

-I don't think so.-

Yusuke opened his side of the link, letting all of his feelings through. Koenma took a step backward to steady himself, then did the same himself. They were now feeling the experience from both of their points of view. Yusuke tried to form a coherent thought, but it didn't work very well.

-K-chan… color?-

-Pink white… you?-

-Same.-

Yusuke pulled away, giving himself a bit of a headache, and closed his eyes.

"Yusuke? Are you okay?"

"It's wrong… it's wrong…"

"What's wrong?"

Yusuke shook his head. "I don't _know _if it's wrong… I love you, K-chan, but it feels weird to be like that… Doesn't feel right…"

"Yusuke… C'mon, we need to see Genkai. She'll know what's wrong."

"No, she won't. She's not a guy. K-chan, you're not listening to me!"

The two made their way back to Hogwarts in silence. Once they arrived, they saw their friends waiting for them.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked.

"The forest," Yusuke mumbled.

"But you guys _know _it's forbidden!"

"We can take care of ourselves…" Yusuke fell silent, then entered the castle, heading towards the common room. Ron looked confused.

"What's going on?"

"He isn't feeling very well. Something happened, and… Yusuke, wait up!"

However, when he entered the castle, he couldn't see Yusuke.

"…I guess I'm going to Genkai's by myself, then."

He disappeared, then reappeared in Genkai's classroom. Genkai looked up from her tea, slightly surprised.

"Koenma? Why are you here?"

"It's about Yusuke…"

"What did that dimwit do now?"

Koenma shook his head. "It wasn't something _he _did, Genkai, it's something that happened to him."

"Well? What happened?"

"Sensui took control of him, and now he's scared of feeling a certain way. He doesn't think he can control himself, so he won't let himself feel it."

Genkai sighed. "I thought this would happen. You know that some humans disapprove of the relationship you two have? Yusuke has finally started to question himself if he thinks it's right. When you two just started, it was like any childish crush, but now that he's getting stronger emotions, he's scared."

"But… he also said that he's cared of hurting me even though he knows I can take are of myself."

"Yusuke needs someone to protect, Koenma. He likes being able to matter to someone, since he grew up without many people who cared. He made some friends, but you matter much more to him."

Koenma looked down. "It's so confusing, though…"

"Yes, but it's something you can fix." Koenma looked at her skeptically.

"You just need to get him used to the feelings Gradually, of course. I know it's still a little bit new to you, too, but go slowly. By the end of the year, you'll both be fine."

Koenma smiled. "Thanks, Genkai."

* * *

YYF14: Not a lot happened this chapter, (time-wise) but next chapter things'll go forward. Isn't it hard to believe that it's only the first Saturday of term? Anyway, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. See you later, and review if you wish!


	18. Chapter 18

YYF14: Okay, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while, and that this chapter isn't very long, but I've been getting writer's block on this story 'cause I'm working on others, and I've been busy with doctor appointments and such. Check ups, of course. I'm not sick. Oh, and me and my brothers caught a mouse a few days ago! It was really cute, and we took it outside, but it ended up dying. Aw... Anyway, I'll try to get back on track with this story, and I might post some other stories at the same time. I got to see the Pirates of the Caribbean movies 1 and 2, and now I'm writing a crossover with that and YYH. Well, I guess I should stop talking now. Hope you guys like this chapter!

* * *

-Tuesday, September 30-

The students received their new schedules at breakfast, and the Gryffindors were disappointed to find that they were having many of their classes with the Slytherins.

"So, what's the first class we have today?" Yusuke asked Harry. He and Koenma again had the same classes as Harry and Ron, which they were grateful for. At least they would be with their friends to share the agony of learning with the Slytherins.

"Um… Care of Magical Creatures," Harry said, reading off of his list.

"Okay. Outside, then!"

As the group waited for Hagrid to arrive, Ron started a conversation about demons with Yusuke.

"Are there any other demons here besides you, Yusuke?"

"You mean in this world? Yeah, there's a lot. But don't worry, most of 'em are good. If they're not, that's what me and my friends are for. When Koenma finds a bad demon, he sends the four of us out to take care of it. Two of my friends are demons, actually."

As he continued to talk, Malfoy, who had been listening, smirked. There was a demon at school? If he told his father, and his father brought it up to the school governors, he could get the two annoying kids into deep trouble.

"So… you're a demon?" he drawled lazily, coming into their view. Yusuke growled.

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"Why should I? The rest of the class deserves to know. Y'know, we should be learning about you in this class, not normal creatures."

"You saying I'm not normal?"

"It seems that demons aren't very intelligent."

Koenma took a step towards Malfoy, but Yusuke held him back.

"Don't, Koenma. He's not worth it."

Malfoy laughed. "So demons are stupid _and _gay! Oh, what a wonderful combination!"

Yusuke could feel his face burn, and he saw Koenma blushing as well. He hadn't told his friends about him and Koenma, but now it seemed he'd have to. Well, if he was going to tell anyway, he might as well get rid of his anger.

"I'm not gay," he said heatedly. He saw Koenma's expression sadden slightly, so he quickly added, "I just happen to not like a girl."

By now, half the class was listening in and watching. Malfoy scowled.

"Prove it, then," he snapped. "Prove you like him and you're not just being an idiot."

-Yusuke, you're not serious.-

-Sure I am, K-chan. Just don't make it too deep.-

Yusuke kissed Koenma gently, evoking startled gasps from the other students. Suddenly, Koenma deepened it unconsciously, and Yusuke blinked.

-K-chan… I told you not to- aw, hell, give 'em a show!-

Koenma hesitated for a moment and pulled back. He wasn't sure if Yusuke was going to like what he asked for. The week before, Yusuke had gotten embarrassed after they did the same thing he was asking him to do now.

-C'mon, K-chan, you got me started, now finish it!-

-Yusuke, look at the others. I don't think they took this well.-

Yusuke first looked at his friends, who had shocked expressions on their faces. His gaze slowly traveled over the other students, who all had some kind of shocked or disgusted look on their face. Malfoy was one of the disgusted, but he also looked amused.

"Well, that proved that," he remarked. "Is your friend a demon, too? If he's with _you_, he probably is. How else would he like you?"

Koenma glared at him. "I'm not a demon," he said, trying to stay calm. "But I'm not human, either. And who needs a stupid human tradition to validate love?" (A:N: I took this line from the author Chrissy Sky from Mediaminer. org. Not an exact quote, but she made the basis of it, and I liked it.)

Thankfully, Hagrid came out of his hut then, ready to start the class. The tension still lingered in the air, though, and Yusuke spent half his time glaring at Malfoy. All they were doing in the class was learning about unicorns from what their books had in them, as it seemed that they weren't allowed to have unicorns on school grounds.

-----

The next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. During the whole class, in which Genkai lectured them on demons, no one came near Yusuke or Koenma. Not even their friends.

After the class, Yusuke ran to catch up with Harry.

"Harry, I know it's weird, but why're you guys ignoring us?"

Harry didn't respond, and Yusuke stopped to wait for Koenma.

"I don't think they're going to help us anymore," Yusuke muttered. He took out his schedule and looked at it. "Potions. Just great. Now Malfoy gets to torture us."

"Just c'mon, Yusuke," Koenma said softly. "We'll deal with it when it happens."

The two headed toward the classroom, highly convinced that it wouldn't be a pleasant hour they were about to endure.

* * *

YYF14: Well, even thought it was a short chapter, I hope you guys liked it, and I really will try to get one up soon. The next class will be fun to write, so it might not take me as long. See you guys later, and review if you wish!


	19. Chapter 19

YYF14: Okay, there's only going to be this and one more chapter, which I will put up later today. Thank you to the reviewers for reviewing. Hikaru, the Pirates of the Caribbean/YYH fic that I'm doing so far only has one YYH character in it, but I might add more. If I get both Hiei and Kurama in there, then I'll put that pairing in, since I support it, but only if they go with the plot. I'll say more about this fic in my profile. Dunno if it gets updated right away, but I'll put the info in ASAP. DarkXDaisuke and Hikaru, and everyone, I know I'm making the HP character really stupid right now, but I'm starting to not like HP as much as I used to, and I wanted to get the story over with, so... I'm sorry if these last two chapters aren't so good. Well, onto chapter 19, and I hope you like.

* * *

During Potions, Yusuke watched Malfoy closely. The Slytherin had been the spreading the news about Yusuke and Koenma, and many of the students had been giving them stares and pointed at them, spreading rumors with their friends. 

The rest of the day, in all of their classes, there were at least three people who knew what had happened in Care of Magical Creatures, and their friends continued to not talk to them. Koenma noticed that this was bringing down Yusuke's spirits, and tried his best to make the boy happy when they weren't in classes. Having people abandon Yusuke right now would not help for anything.

-----

Saturday, October 27. It was almost time for Halloween, and still their friends weren't speaking with them. Yusuke and Koenma did not go on the Hogsmeade trip the second time. There wasn't any point if their friends weren't going to talk to them. Instead, the two went into the forest to talk and just hang around for the day.

"Are you looking forward to Halloween, Yusuke?" Koenma asked as the two entered their clearing. Yusuke shrugged.

"I dunno. I mean, we've seen some of the decorations in the Great Hall, and they look pretty good, but I don't think we really do anything on Halloween here."

The two stayed silent for a minute, Yusuke charging up his Spirit Gun but not shooting it. Suddenly, Yusuke turned around to face Koenma, a serious expression on his face, the spirit energy disappearing.

"K-chan? D'you think our friends are ever going to talk to us again? It's been a while."

"…I don't know, Yusuke. This is something really serious, and they might need time to think it over."

Yusuke studied Koenma's expression for a moment, then moved to sit next to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"I know it'll be okay eventually, but it's not helping… they're just like everyone else…"

_It's wrong, even to these people…_

Koenma, sensing what Yusuke felt, kissed his cheek gently.

"It's not wrong, Yusuke. They just can't admit it to themselves. We need to do something that proves to them that we're just as good as everyone else."

"Like what? They're better than us at this stuff."

"Well, if we just try, we'll find something… wait. Yusuke, we're not here to make friends, or anything related to the school. We came here to be safe from Sensui. We don't have to do anything about this."

Yusuke smiled. "You have an idea, don't you?"

"Yusuke, if we were only going to be here for a year, we don't have to stay here the whole year. We could leave. We could ask Botan to take us back to Reikai."

Yusuke thought for a moment, then nodded. "Okay. You go get Puu, I'll ask Genkai. She has to stay here for the rest of the year to teach, but I want to let her know. Come back here when you're done."

The two then parted, heading off to perform their tasks.

"What did Genkai say, Yusuke?"

"She said we could go, and she's also actually glad we're leaving if the other kids are going to keep acting like they are."

"Okay, now call Botan."

Yusuke opened his communicator, and quickly explained everything to Botan.

"Well, if you two think you're ready, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Yusuke closed the communicator and put it in his pocket, a grin on his face.

"K-chan, we're going home!"

-----

That night, when they didn't return to the school, Harry and his friends figured that they left because what had happened to them. They felt sorry, but they knew that they couldn't have stopped the two from making the decision, and decided not to brood on it.

* * *

YYF14: Well, I hope you guys thought this chapter was okay, even though it ws short, and I'll put the next one up shortly. Maybe even in ten minutes, I dunno. Next chapter's last chapter, and then I'll start posting the PoC/YYH story. I might put up the first chapter of that this afternoon. So, see you guys later, (not really too much later) and review if you wish!


	20. Chapter 20

YYF14: Well, I was truthful. Thirty seconds after I put up chapter 19, I'm doing this. Anyway, in this chapter, it's not a lemon. Just saying that. I seem to be incapable of writing one, no matter how hard I try. So I get some last minute things in I want to say. Also, Sensui comes in at the end of the chapter, 'cause we don't want to forget about him, do we? But you'll read it when you read it. Anyway, I thank you guys for reading this, even if it did get bad in some places. You just can't write two of the same crossover, 'cause then it loses the point. For HP, anyway. There's only so much you can do with magic. Anyway, I'll shut up so you guys can read the last chapter of the last Soul Mate story. Yeah, the series is over. More like a trilogy, but...

* * *

"Well, Koenma, Yusuke? You two think that you're ready?"

The two boys exchanged glances, then Koenma nodded.

"Yes, Botan. We're both probably scared about this, but we're ready. Right, Yusuke?"

Yusuke took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah… Let's just get this over with."

Botan left the room, leaving the two alone.

"So… is there anything special we have to do or is it just…"

"Just that, Yusuke. I guess we'd better get started, then…"

Koenma had his headband off, so Yusuke could see that he was nervous and worried.

"I'll be okay, K-chan. You'll be, too. Don't worry."

He kissed Koenma gently, and smiled when the color changed to pink.

"I love you, Yusuke."

"I know."

Koenma stood there, staring at him for a moment, then pushed him onto the bed and pinned him down, kissing him.

-Yusuke…- He pulled back, looking at Yusuke hesitantly.

"It's okay, K-chan. Now c'mon. We need to do this."

Koenma nodded, and slowly began to remove Yusuke's shirt. When he was done, Yusuke did the same with his.

"K-chan, you're still really skinny…"

Koenma looked down at himself, fingering his ribs.

"Don't worry, Yu-chan. It's better than it was."

"I know, but I can't help worrying about you."

Koenma smiled and traced a hand down Yusuke's chest.

"You're very strong, Yu-chan."

Yusuke grinned. "Thanks. Now it's my turn to be on top."

The two flipped positions, Yusuke careful not to put his full weight on Koenma.

"Let's try that trick we did at school," Yusuke suggested. He leaned down to give Koenma a kiss, opening his side of the link. Koenma did the same, and soon the two were having a hard time thinking.

-K-chan… I'm not scared of it anymore… I'm gonna do it.-

-----

Sensui was watching the two using his Sacred Energy. He had left Voldemort, and had decided to leave the two boys alone. He figured they deserved some happiness. It… interesting, to say the least, to see a couple like this bond. They went together well, just like himself and Itsuki, as he had recently realized.

It was a strange world. Good things always seemed to happen in the least expected places. He had found a partner, Urameshi's girl had found a partner, and Urameshi himself had found love with a wonderful being. And more good news; his other sides were gone. He finally had his life back. Everyone was happy. Save Voldemort, of course, but he didn't matter anymore.

"I wish you and your mate happiness, Urameshi," he whispered, and disappeared, going to his own Soul Mate, to find his own happiness.

* * *

YYF14: Well, there it is. The end of a trilogy. Not as good as I hoped it would be, but oh well. I tried. Now I go try my other crossover. This afternoon is when I'm putting the first chapter up. IF my brothers stop playing Civilization enough to let me on. Oh, and one more note. The rest of my stories are going to be single stories. No more series for me for a while. So... thanks to the people who have read and reviewed! See you this afternoon, hopefully, and review if you wish!


End file.
